


I'll Throw Away My Faith (Just To Keep You Safe)

by theboyfriendstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, MI6 Agents, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry Styles is an MI6 agent on a mission to find out who’s planning on killing the Prime Minister. Louis Tomlinson is a wanted professional assassin, hired by the MI6 to kill whoever wants to kill the Prime Minister. Louis doesn’t do relationships but he does Harry. Featuring Niall as their handler, Liam as Harry’s boss and Zayn as his sidekick.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gprDfAgsGA">HERE'S THE TRAILER</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eight Larry story, and I'm really excited to post it, since I've had this idea in the back of my mind ever since I rewatched the entire James Bond trilogy. 
> 
> It's inspired by the James Bond Series, Johnny English, and other spy/action movies I've watched that don't come to mind right now. Another source of inspiration is 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab. 
> 
> Even though I've inspired myself from the things listed above, there are no copied scenes/plot from the movies.
> 
> Here is the [PLAYLIST](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe) for the fic and the [AU Meme](http://www.theboyfriendstagram.com/post/135579222652/ill-throw-away-my-faith-just-to-keep-you-safe) ! You can also check some posts that inspire me and fit the story [here](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/tagged/itamf-things).
> 
> Watch Trailer 1 [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gprDfAgsGA) or [Tumblr](http://www.theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/135580291268/trailer-for-my-new-story-ill-throw-away-my-faith) and Trailer 2 [on Tumblr ](http://www.theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/132027562535/genuinelyhomosexual-so-i-made-a-trailer-for)!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :D
> 
> Don't forget to watch the trailer!
> 
> Happy reading :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous and at the same time excited to post this, so make sure you leave feedback x
> 
> Thank you to [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**Malibu (USA)**

**Beach house**

**4 04 2016**

**0830 hours**

Harry Styles is sitting on a chair by the pool in the backyard of his temporary rented Malibu beach house, sipping away at his Mojito. Despite the fact that it’s barely half past eight in the morning, there are already a bunch of people out on the beach, either trying to catch a tan in the early morning hours when the sun isn’t too hot, or doing a last minute jog before it gets too crowded.

His joints have gone numb from doing nothing but lounging by the pool and sitting on the couch for the past ten days. He hasn’t heard anything from his boss, or his handler. Not even a text from Zayn. Nothing.

After he closed a case last month and caught one of MI6’s top ten fugitives, Liam had told him to take some time off until further notice. Harry assumed that ‘until further notice’ meant a couple of days, a week at most, but apparently he was wrong.

Besides the people he’s pulled when he actually decides to go out (there weren’t that many-maybe three, or four?), he’s had no one else to keep him company. Sometimes he gets lonely, but he reminds himself that it’s part of the job, and that getting close to someone would put their life in jeopardy, so he’s better off with one night stands and sometimes (only when he’s too lazy to get out of the house) prostitutes.

It’s not like Harry doesn’t like his job, because he does. He gets to see new countries and meet new people (even though they’re temporary), and put bad guys behind bars. Not to mention the thrill he gets every time Liam congratulates him for a good job, or the parties that come after closing a big case.

Being an MI6 agent has been Harry’s life for the past three years, ever since he got recruited during his last year at the Police Academy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. That’s also why he’s currently wishing that he could just get back to his job, pursue any lead in any mission, just _do_ something instead of sitting on a wooden chair and staring at the ocean all day long.

When he finally notices that his glass is empty and the cigarette he’d been smoking to occupy himself is burnt out in the ashtray, he walks back inside to fix himself something for breakfast.

One thing he doesn’t miss is the constant training and healthy dieting Liam is persuading him to do on a daily basis when he’s at headquarters.

He pours some cereal and milk in a bowl before he sits down in front of the TV and turns it on. There’s nothing interesting at this hour in the morning, so he leaves the channel on CNN and digs back into his bowl.

He leans back into the comfortable couch cushions when he’s done, and watches the news while moving his right leg impatiently. Two more days and he’s going to lose his mind.

When video footage from a car crash starts playing on the TV, Harry grabs the remote to change the channel, but stops when the words BREAKING NEWS appear on the screen.

The familiar old white man appears on the screen and starts talking, just as Harry’s eyes fall to the headline at the bottom of the screen.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**Bombing at Palace of Westminster**

Harry sits up straight on the couch and leans forward, turning the volume all the way up to make sure he doesn’t miss anything.

_“There’s been an explosion at the Palace of Westminster in London around half past four in the afternoon while the Prime Minster, all members of the Cabinet, as well as several other politicians were holding a meeting on the second floor, where the bomb went off. There is no information on the suspects or the victims, as firemen are trying to rescue people from the burning floor and policemen-“_

Harry’s BlackBerry buzzes on the coffee table in front of him, and he grabs it with inhuman speed when Liam’s office number flashes on the screen.

“Styles.” He answers, standing up from the couch and walking with big steps towards the stairs.

“Agent 09. There’s been a bombing at the Palace of Westminster and we need you to come in.” Liam’s voice is stern at the other end of the line, which usually means that he’s in over his head with paperwork. Harry can hear phones ringing and people shouting, and yeah. It’s time to get back to work.

He grabs everything from the closet and the bathroom to shove into his suitcase, before he zips it up and heads back downstairs. There’s a taxi already waiting for him outside, undoubtedly sent by Niall, and as soon as he gets in, he calls the owner of the villa to let him know he’s got a work emergency and that his past week has been delightful.

The driver drops him off at the airport and Harry doesn’t waste any time to buy a ticket for the next flight that leaves for London.

He gets on the twelve-hour flight fifty minutes later, and decides to get some rest before he has to go back to work.

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 headquarters**

**5 04 2016**

**0700 hours**

Harry walks into Liam’s office at seven o’clock on the dot, out of breath with disheveled hair. He’s got a cup of coffee in one hand, while his other hand works on the buttons of his suit.

“Took you long enough.” Liam says and stands up from his desk.

“I touched down at Heathrow an hour ago, and I had to run to my house to change.” Harry defends as he drops down on one of the chairs by the wooden table.

Liam drops a brown folder in front of him and then leans against the desk with his arms crossed, watching him. Harry sets his coffee aside so he can open the folder and read through it.

His boss, however, is as per usual one step ahead of him by already telling Harry a summary of everything he needs to know about what happened.

“One bomb went off yesterday. We found it on the first floor and in spite of being severely damaged; we sent it down to the lab for analysis. It was handmade so the damage wasn’t as substantial as it would’ve been if it were fabricated.” Liam starts, bringing his palms down from his chest to rest on the table. “It was planted in the men’s bathroom on the second floor.”

“Do we have any suspects?” Harry asks, taking a sip from his coffee. It burns his tongue, but he can’t focus on the pain right now.

“We’ve been going through the video footage since yesterday, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary. We think the bomb must’ve been placed in one of the stalls since the footage from the bathroom doesn’t show any suspicious activity.”

Liam’s phone beeps, and he suddenly stands up, straightening out his blazer.

“You’re going to have to read it as we walk over to the lab. Results are in and there’s no time to waste.” His boss tells him and Harry quickly nods as he gets up from the chair, grabbing the folder and the coffee.

He’s struggling to read the folder with one hand as they hurry towards the elevator, which leads them underground to the laboratory that’s meant strictly for secret service business. Liam presses the second-to-last button, then steps back and looks at Harry.

While they wait for the elevator to go down ten levels, Harry’s eyes skim over the words printed on the paper in the folder.

“Any victims?” Harry asks because of his inability to turn the page due to his busy hand.

“Three members of the cabinet were killed instantly, one died in the hospital later. The other seventeen are severely injured. The government is currently shut down.”

“Shit.” Harry concludes, to which Liam nods.

“Shit is right.”

“What about the Prime Minister?”

Liam doesn’t responds at first.

“Liam?” Harry asks, looking at him expectantly.

“He’s missing. We believe that the bomb was meant to serve as a distraction so that whoever did it could kidnap the Prime Minister.”

“And you couldn’t start with this information?” Harry asks, just as the doors open. They take a few steps until they reach another door that Liam opens with his card.

Harry smiles as they walk towards Niall’s desk, a bit too elated about the familiar surroundings than he should be. A mop of dyed blonde hair is moving behind a giant computer, and Niall looks up from the screen as soon as Liam and Harry stop in front of his desk.

Niall smiles and stands up to shake their hands, before he gestures for them to take a look at his computer.

“So after we scanned the bomb from the inside out, even though there wasn’t much left of it, we found two initials on the underside.”

“How is it possible for some of it to still be intact?” Harry asks, placing a hand on the table and leaning down to look at the picture on the computer.

“I wouldn’t quite call it ‘intact’. But the fact that it was handmade had something to do with it. This bomb was manufactured with such expertise that only half of it blew up.”

“That’s impossible.” Liam says.

“Apparently, it’s not. That’s the scary part of it. Even though it was handmade, the impact was huge, which means that there is someone out there who is capable of constructing a bomb that can cause enormous damage and also leave their mark, to spite us.” Niall tells them, tapping the screen on his computer to zoom in the image. “As I was saying, we found two initials on the underside. MV.”

“What does it stand for?”

“I ran some scans and it can stand for one of two things. The first hit I got stands for MV Augusta, a motorcycle company. The second one is Marco Vogel, a German billionaire.”

“What do we know about him?”

“He makes a lot of money from his gun business, and he’s currently located in Manhattan New York. We think he might have had one of his people make the bomb.”

“Why would he want to attack our government though?” Harry asks, looking at Liam, and then at Niall.

“He doesn’t.”

They both look up at the voice to see Zayn leaning against the wall next to the entrance, arms crossed.

“Agent 05. About time.” Liam says and gulps, which has Harry rolling his eyes.

“Got caught up in France, but I’m here.”

Zayn walks over to them, smiling before he stops between Liam and Harry, looking over Niall’s shoulder at the monitor.

“Do I have to walk you through-“ Liam starts but Zayn holds up a hand.

“No, I know what we’re dealing with.”

Liam sternly nods.

“What do you mean he doesn’t want to attack our government?” Harry asks.

“I mean, I don’t think he’d have a reason to. He’s a billionaire located in Manhattan, with a wife and two children.”

“So?”

“So, I think one of his workers was either asked to make a bomb for someone else and put the initials on it like they’re usually instructed to, or someone carved them in to throw us off.”

“Either way, you have to fly to Manhattan.” Liam tells them, and Niall agrees by giving a brisk nod. “You’re going to take the private plane tomorrow at half past one to make sure you get to your hotel in time to sleep off your jetlag.”

Niall types something on the computer, and then turns around in his chair to face them.

“There’s a charity gala happening at his mansion tomorrow night, at eight pm EDT.” He says and points to the screen. “You can try and get to his computer while he’s occupied, find out all the transactions and deals he made in the past year, and all his workers' names.”

“Good plan, Horan.”

Liam pats him on the shoulder, and then turns to look at Harry and Zayn. “I have to attend a meeting in ten minutes. Go home and get some rest, but I want you in my office later today at 2030 hours sharp. Don’t be late this time.”

Harry and Zayn follow Liam to the elevator with a nod, exchanging looks behind his back that fortunately go unnoticed. Unlike usual.

***

**London (England)**

**Styles-Malik residence**

**5 04 2016**

**1730 hours**

“So who do you think is behind this whole bombing thing?” Harry asks Zayn later that day when they’re both at their house in Southwark, sitting on the couch and watching BBC News.

The SIS bought Zayn the house when he joined MI6, and Harry moved in a year later when he himself joined, right after he solved a mission together with Zayn. They clicked as soon as they met, since they both had similar interests and were quite new to the whole spy thing.

Their home is a gated villa in Central London, with an equipped gym, a home cinema, and a hot tub in each bathroom. It’s definitely way too luxurious and expensive for their lifestyle-they barely get to live in it since they’re always on the road, but they’re not complaining. It’s good for throwing parties and it’s incredibly secured with the latest security systems and cameras scattered all around the house, just in case someone finds out their real identities and decides to pay them a visit.

The house is seven kilometers and five minutes away from the MI6 building, so whenever they get called in for an urgent meeting, they’ll be there quick thanks to the cars they were also given. Harry has a black Aston Martin, and Zayn has a convertible BMW. They don’t use the cars as often as they’d like to, since they only get to drive them for errands and during missions that take place in England.

“I don’t know who’s behind the ‘bombing thing’.” Zayn replies and lights a cigarette. “If I knew, the mission would already be solved.”

“Jesus, what crawled up your ass today?”

Zayn sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “It’s just that I want this to be over. We’ve never had a case as serious as this. When was the last time a bombing occurred in London? Or the last time someone targeted the government? We’re dealing with serious people here, probably terrorists, and if we get killed off or don’t solve this, everything’s going to shit.”

Harry scrunches his nose. He’s always been the one with a positive outlook on things out of the two of them. That’s why they work, really, because Harry is the optimist, and Zayn’s the realistic (although on the edge of pessimism) one, who’s always there to keep him grounded.

“We can’t afford to think like that, at least not until we know for sure who and what we’re dealing with.”

Zayn just shrugs and leans over to the coffee table to grab his mug.

“Have you talked to your family already?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. Called my mum earlier to let her know that I won’t be in contact until the mission is over. God knows how much that’ll take.”

Another downside of the job is their families. They’re allowed to contact them and even see them, but at least one month after they close a case to make sure they’re protected. During a mission, they’re not allowed to even mention their names or location, in case someone overhears and wants to hurt them in any way.

Harry’s mother and sister are well protected though, seeing that his mother’s last name isn’t Styles or Cox (which is something someone could find out if they found out Harry’s real name and searched his name in the MI6 database), and his sister has been married for two years, which also means that she has another last name. They don’t really know what Harry’s usually up to, due to the fact that every SIS agent has to keep details about missions confidential, and the last thing Harry would want is put their lives in danger.

“I should probably call her too before I completely disappear for three months.”

“You think this mission will take three months?”

“Just assuming.”

“Our last mission wasn’t even half as big as this and it lasted half a year.”

Harry doesn’t say anything else as he stands up and walks upstairs to call his mother.

When he comes back, Zayn is in the kitchen with two papers on the table, reading through them.

“What are those?” he asks and sits down across from him.

“Niall faxed them just now. Have you ever heard of Tom W?”

“Who’s Tom W?”

“Apparently, one of the most famous hitmen in the twenty-first century.”

“Is that who we’re dealing with here?” Harry asks, taking one of the papers to look at.

“No. Niall just sent me these files Liam received through mail, and he told us that we’ll get more details when we get to headquarters today.”

Harry’s eyes fall on the file in front of him. The first thing he sees is the word CONFIDENTIAL, FILE IS TO BE DESTROYED AFTER BEING READ in huge, red, block letters. There is no picture of this ‘Tom W’ in the rectangle on the top right corner of the page where there should have been, which means that whoever this man or woman is, they’re keeping their identity well hidden.

 **Name:** _Tom W_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Job:** _Target Elimination Specialist/Professional Hitman/_

 **Height:** _179cm/5’9ft_

 **Weight:** _68.5kg/151lbs_

 **About:** _Tom W is a professional assassin that has been hired by several security branches, business men, and crime lords throughout the years._

“This is all we get?” Harry asks. “We’re supposed to work with a _professional_ killer and we don’t get any more information on this?”

“I don’t know what’s going on either, but we’ll find out soon. I’ll go pack, and you should too.” Zayn tells him and drops the copy of Tom W’s ‘CV’ on the table.

Harry follows him upstairs, and by the time they’re both finished with packing, it’s already quarter past eight. They take Zayn’s car, and after they make sure the gate is locked and the security system is turned on, Zayn drives off.

They meet up with Liam and Niall down in the lab, where everyone is bustling with phones pressed to their ears or typing away at computers in a frantic manner as usual.

“Finally.” Liam says and hands each of them a binder.

“You know that every time we come in you tell us that we’re late, even though we aren’t, right?” Zayn asks and sits down on a chair at Niall’s desk.

Liam doesn’t respond. Instead, he crosses his arms and looks at the two of them pointedly.

“So what’s the deal with Tom W?” Harry asks, not bothering to open the file.

“I got a call a few hours ago from the head of Specialist Operations regarding her majesty’s orders about what we should do. She wants us to find whoever is responsible for the bombings and whoever kidnapped the Prime Minister, and then kill them.”

“She wants us to kill them? As in, point blank?” Zayn asks, incredulously.

“Well, not _us_ , the hitman they hired, Tom W. I received his description through email, and a number that I was able to contact him through. He should be here any minute now.”

“So this man is going to accompany us on this mission and he’s going to kill whoever gets in our way.” Harry states.

“Precisely.”

“We’ve never done this before.”

“Because we’ve always arrested the criminals. These are her majesty’s orders, and we’re obligated to follow them.”

The elevator dings behind Harry, but he’s too occupied to ask how many people Tom W has killed than to look behind him.

“Everything we know is on that sheet of paper.” Liam says, eyes drifting at something behind him. “There he is. I’m going to go let him in, and then we’ll talk business.”

Harry turns his head to look at ‘Tom W’. His eyebrows meet his hairline when he sees a young man with cheekbones higher than Zayn’s IQ and a serious expression shake hands with Liam. He takes him time to quickly give him a proper onceover as the two of them walk back to Niall’s desk.

Tom W is wearing a satin black tailored suit that fits his curves (from what Harry can see) perfectly, black dress shoes like every other male agent here, and a black tie that stands out over his pristine white button up. He has a silver Rolex watch on one of his surprisingly dainty wrists, and unusually small hands for a man that supposedly kills for a living.

“Agent Malik, Agent Styles, Horan, this is Tom W.” Liam introduces them.

The three of them stand up to shake his hand, and Harry notices that he has quite a strong grip, and the fact that he’s definitely a few centimeters smaller than Harry.

“Do you have a name?” Harry asks.

“My name is nobody’s business.” Tom W replies, and Harry looks at him with an annoyed expression.

_High voice_

_Small hands_

Tom W is the exact opposite of how Harry imagined him, except for the witty attitude.

“But you can call me Louis.”

“Louis.” Harry repeats. “That’s French, isn’t it?”

“Now you also want info on my nationality?” Louis asks, purposefully accentuating his Yorkshire accent. “What’s next? Social security number?”

Harry shakes his head just as Liam interrupts them with a small cough.

“Her majesty’s orders were clear and we’re going to follow them.” He starts, placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “We’ve got everything booked for the three of you in Manhattan. You’ll be staying at the Mandarin Oriental and I rented an Alfa Romeo 4C just in case you’ll need it. You know what to do, find out Vogel’s transactions and workers, then report back to Niall.”

Harry and Zayn nod like they’re used to doing every time Liam opens his mouth.

“Good. We’ve been given authority to search Mr. Cameron’s house tonight, so that’s where you’ll be heading once I dismiss you. Then you have to be back here at 0100 hours so you can board the jet for Manhattan.”

Louis stays quiet throughout Liam’s talking, like he’s listening to every single word carefully.

“Before you leave, I need to hand you the gadgets you’ll be using on your Manhattan trip. Horan?”

Niall’s head snaps up from the computer before he stands up, startled. “Yes sir.”

He opens the drawer in his desk and places three copies of each gadget on the table in front of them. There are three familiar watches, three tiny cameras, and three small ear devices.

“You two know about the watch.” Niall starts, and then turns to Louis. “These watches have a small flash drive in them in case you need to copy files from Vogel’s computer, a built-in microphone, and thanks to the sensor on the backside, we’ll be able to track your heartbeats to make sure you’re still alive. The ear devices are classic microchips that you put in one of your ears so you’re going to be able to hear your handler while you’re out on the field, and the high-technology cameras are so small you can hold it in your closed fist without anyone noticing. The pictures you take will automatically be sent to your handler.”

They put on their watches, put in their earpieces, and pocket the cameras. Louis takes off his normal watch and places it on the table.

“I won’t need this then.”

“You also won’t need a gun for this task, there will be security guards in front of the house at all times.” Liam informs them.

“We’ll take my car.” Zayn suggests, and then looks at Louis expectantly.

“I’ll come with. A taxi dropped me off from the airport. But first, I have to use the restroom. Where ‘s it?”

Liam points him towards a door that leads to the toilets. Louis nods as a thank you and then he’s off, carrying himself with ease and determination, back straightened up as he walked.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closes, Liam turns his head to look at Harry and Zayn.

“So…any comments?”

Harry licks his lips. “He’s definitely not 5’9.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and whether I should continue the story in the comments :D
> 
> ! Next update will be on January 2nd !
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter! Made my day !
> 
> For those who are confused about the hours thing; that's military time. So if the time in the chapter is 8:30pm, it will say 2030 hours. Hope I cleared everything up!
> 
> Thank you to [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

~~~~

**London (England)**

**10 th Downing Street**

**5 04 2016**

**2115 hours**

Harry gets out of Zayn’s BMW fifteen minutes later, and stares at the 10 on the door as he adjusts his suit. There are four policemen in front of the house; two right by the door and two inside a squad car.

“MI6.” Zayn says and flashes his ID at the policemen, before they step aside to let the three of them in. Harry’s been in here before, after he’d closed a high-profile case, and was asked to go over to the Prime Minister’s office to get a badge and take a photo while they were shaking hands.

The house is painted mostly yellow, with portraits hanging on the walls, and each room is equipped with luxurious furniture from the ceiling to the floor.

There is a guard in every single room, but it’s not a problem to enter the Prime Minister’s office thanks to a short flash of a badge.

The office is just how Harry remembers, only this time there are papers and big binders laying haphazardly on the desk, and there is a coffee mug that hasn’t been washed in the right corner of it. The computer is on standby and the small Windows flag moves across the black screen as if wanting to mock them.

Harry grabs a stack of papers from the desk and goes to sit down on the chair, but Louis is already one step ahead of him as he sits down and pulls the keyboard closer.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks, standing behind Louis’ chair, looking at the screen.

“I’m going to check his emails, recent transactions, or anything that might lead us to the motive of his abduction.”

“It’s password protected.”

Louis doesn’t respond as he right clicks on the mouse and starts typing something that only he understands with the speed of light.

Zayn busies himself with finding clues in other rooms, which leaves Louis and Harry alone.

“Don’t sit on the desk.” Louis tells Harry without looking up as soon as he sits down on the corner, one leg still on the ground.

“Why not?”

“You might tamper with possible evidence. Or leave prints.”

“With what? The prints my ass will leave through these pants?”

Louis shakes his head and then smiles at the computer. “Get in.”

“What?”

“I got trough the Firewall.”

Harry looks at him appreciatively, even though Louis’ bossy know-it-all attitude still gets on his nerves.

He browses through the papers as quick and efficient as possible, and finds nothing but documents from the parliament that still need to be signed, civil rights laws that need validation, and employment forms.

“There’s nothing here.” Harry sighs after reading through every single paper on the desk twice.

Louis doesn’t look up from the computer. “Well, I got something.”

Harry circles the bureau and bends over to look at the monitor.

“The last email he read was from the US government” Louis starts, clicking on the mail. “Asking if he’d already sent out the signed papers that were delivered to him a week ago.”

“What papers?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

Louis searches through further mails from the US government until he finds the one mentioning the documents that were about to be sent out.

“Still doesn’t say what’s in them.” Louis sighs.

“So that’s what whoever kidnapped him was looking for.”

Louis shakes his head. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Why not?”

Louis turns his head to look at Harry like he’s the dumbest human being in the world. “Because if they had found the papers, they wouldn’t have bothered with abducting him.”

Harry looks down at his feet, trying to calm himself down, when his eyes catch a small dent in the carpet under the desk; so he bends down to lift it up.

“Look at this.” he says as he pulls out two sheets of paper that are stapled together.

“What are those?”

Harry looks down at the papers. “They’re marked confidential.”

Louis takes them out of Harry’s hands to skim through them. “They’re nuclear codes. And information about gun powder shipment.”

  
“So whoever abducted him was looking for information about half a ton of gun powder and nuclear codes that the British government will have access to as of May 1st.” Harry states, reading over Louis’ shoulder.

“Exactly. Which means that they’re planning on-“

“Using the nuclear weapons and probably make new ones with the gunpowder they stole.”

“I need to make a call.” Louis says and stands up from the chair.

“To whom?”

“I need to know if the gunpowder has arrived where it was supposed to arrive.”

Harry’s confused. “Who are you even calling?”

Louis pulls out a small book from one of the desk drawers. He searches for a number before he dials it on the phone that’s resting on the desk right next to the computer.

“Hello? This is Tom W. I was hired by Her Majesty and am currently working with MI6. I need to know if a gunpowder shipment with the number…” he stops to look at the paper “241 has arrived yesterday? No problem. Thank you. Goodbye.”

“What did they say?” Harry asks, looking away from Louis.

“They say it never arrived.”

Harry stands up and stretches his legs. “How can they give you this information? It’s supposed to be classified.”

“They will run my name through the database probably. And I used the Prime Minister’s office number.”

Harry nods, and then looks around the room for anything else that might be a clue leading them to the abductors.

“We’re done here.” Louis announces.

“How can you be sure?” Harry asks, annoyed. Who is Louis aka ‘Tom W’ to say that they’re ‘done here’?

_This guy is a bit too bossy and controlling than he should be_

“We came here to look for a motive, and we found it. We have to get back to headquarters in time to catch the plane.”

Harry watches him as he takes a photo of the two sheets of paper with the small camera, before he pockets it.

“Let’s go.”

“I really do not appreciate you talking like you’re the boss around here and like you know everything.” Harry says as they walk side by side in a fast pace.

Zayn is already waiting for them outside with a cigarette between his lips as he types something on his phone. He looks up when he sees the two of them approaching, already pulling out his keys to unlock the car.

They drop Louis off at headquarters before they head home to pack. Harry doesn’t even have to pack anymore, because he has everything he needs in the suitcase he brought from Miami, so he just waits for Zayn to come downstairs before they’re on the road again.

They enter the lab fifteen minutes before they’re supposed to, and for once Liam doesn’t say anything about them being late.

Louis is already there, talking to Niall about something in a low voice, gripping into a suitcase.

“The jet is ready to leave any time now. I’d like to ask you to get some sleep on the plane as well as at the hotel so you can be rested for the gala. Use my last name to get in, and try to be as discrete as possible. You already know the drill.”

Harry nods. Liam then proceeds to walk them to the car that would take them to the private airport where the jet was located.

“What are they talking about?” Louis asks when both him and Harry are in the car, waiting for Zayn and Liam to finish talking.

“They’re flirting, I don’t know. They’re both weird about each other.”

“Are they dating?”

Harry shakes his head. “God no.”

“Liam likes him.”

“You think?”

Louis’ eyes settle on the two men outside. “Definitely. Judging by his stance and the way he’s looking at Zayn.”

“You should tell Zayn that.”

“I’m not getting involved in anything, I don’t really care for it.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course Louis wouldn’t.

“You might want to stop doing that, or you’re going to develop a serious case of hypertropia.”

“Great, then we’ll finally look alike.”

Louis shakes his head at the lame comeback; meanwhile all Harry can do is bite his lip and slap himself in his head.

***

They touch down in New York at 3am local time, and a car is there to drive them to the hotel as soon as they step off the plane.

They all got separate suites at the Mandarin Oriental, and as soon as Harry places his suitcase on the bed, he feels like he needs a drink. He knows he’s not allowed to drink on the job, but his actual ‘job’ doesn’t start for another seventeen hours, so a few drinks at the hotel bar won’t hurt anyone.

He thinks about inviting Zayn to join him, but his partner has probably gone to sleep already, like he usually does.

The bar is nearly deserted when he sits down on a stool and orders a Whiskey and Coke. He pulls out his BlackBerry to check his mail, just in case Niall or Liam have sent him some new info about the case while he was on the plane. There’s no new mail, so he locks his phone and concentrates on the drink placed in front of him.

Harry’s so engrossed with the contents of his drink and the way his throat burns from the Whiskey, that he doesn’t even notice when someone takes a seat right next to him.

“A Scotch on the rocks.” A familiar voice says, which causes Harry to finally turn his head.

None other than Louis is sitting right next to him, checking his watch and then straightening out his blazer.

“I thought you must’ve already been asleep.” Louis says, but doesn’t look in Harry’s direction.

Harry makes a face. “Why would you think about that?”

Louis doesn’t answer, and that really gets on Harry’s nerves. He hates it when people pretend not to hear him, or just blatantly refuse to answer a question. But his slight irritation with Louis is no secret.

“So, Harry Edward Styles from Cheshire, tell me, how’s your sister Gemma?” Louis speaks, finally looking at him.

Harry’s heart falls in his pants, and he feels like all the air has run out of his lungs, like someone just punched him in the gut and cut off his breathing. A fucking _assassin,_ someone who kills for a living, just told him the classified information about Harry’s life that he’s been trying to hide in order to keep his loved ones safe.

“How…how do you know that? How do you know my name and my…what the fuck?” Harry exclaims, turning around with his entire body, almost falling off his chair.

“That’s because you haven’t changed your last name in your MI6 file.”

“Excuse me? How did you even get access to them? You know, you’re going to be in _deep_ shite-“

Louis raises a hand in order to stop him from speaking any further, which infuriates Harry even more. He just wants to grip into Louis’ fucking dainty hand and rip his fingers off.

“I’ve got my ways. If you want, I can recite your national insurance number my heart, and your SSN.”

“You’re bonkers. Does Payne know about this?”

Louis shrugs. “He can know, for all I care. He’s not my boss.”

“He-“

“I work for Her Majesty.”

Harry rolls his eyes and takes a long sip of his drink. “I didn’t ask for that information. Actually, is there any point for this conversation?”

“Yes. I told you this for your own good. If we want to complete this mission, we have to be completely untouchable, which means that no one should be able to obtain any confidential information about us. Your friend Zayn has himself covered. You, on the other hand…you’re like a bull in a china shop.”

Harry is absolutely baffled about the situation unfolding right in front of his own eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Stop apologizing and start taking action.” Louis says, and then downs the last remains of his awfully strong drink in one quick go. He gets off the stool and hands the bartender a twenty-dollar bill.

He looks at Harry once again. “You need to call your boss, supervisor, or whatever Payne is, and tell him to change your last name and give you a new identity you can use on this case, otherwise this entire mission is compromised because you’re probably going to be a little crybaby when you’ll find out that your mother has been found dead in her own home next to her husband.”

Louis’ words are hard to process, because they’re too much at once, and even though he’s an SIS agent, Harry’s never met someone as direct and brutally honest as Louis.

He really, _really_ hates him.

“Why would I even listen to you?”

“Because I have killed people like you before.” Louis tells him.

Harry watches him walk away until Louis is out of his line of vision. He’s downright speechless, and also ragingly fuming.

***

**Manhattan, New York (USA)**

**Mandarin Oriental**

**6 04 2016**

**1945 hours**

Harry just finished tying his tie when someone knocks on the door.

“We’re leaving.” Zayn’s voice comes from the other side.

Harry walks over to the table by the window to retrieve his flash drive watch and the camera. “Just a second.”

He places the watch around his wrist and pockets the camera, before he puts the earpiece in.

Zayn is leaning against the wall next to his room when Harry exits, closing the door behind him. “Where’s Louis?”

“Already in the lobby, waiting for us.”

Louis is indeed propped into one of the giant chairs in the middle of the lobby, sipping on a cocktail while scrolling through his phone.

He lifts his eyes when he hears the two of them approaching and pockets his phone. “About time.” Louis mutters and stands up. He leads them out through the double doors, before he turns right towards the private parking lot.

Harry watches as Louis pulls a car key out of his blazer and clicks it. There’s a sound coming from the back, and they immediately spot the red Alpha Romeo C4 Liam was talking about.

“I’m driving.” Louis says as he starts walking towards the car.

“Didn’t you just have a drink?” Harry questions, and almost screams when Louis waves it off like it’s nothing.

Much to Harry’s dismay, he ends up in the back, almost squished and certainly uncomfortable.

What Harry learns on their drive to 1009 Fifth Avenue, is that Louis drives like a madman. He doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the street signs or the pedestrians as he speeds through the streets of Manhattan, just so they can be at Vogel’s residence on time.

Harry turns on his watch, and Niall is immediately in his ear, greeting him.

 _“Agent 09, finally.”_ Niall says and Harry can hear how tired he is in his voice.

“What time ‘s it in London?” he asks once the earpiece is also on.

_“One in the morning.”_

Harry doesn’t say anything else, because Louis pulls up in front of 1009 Fifth Avenue, and they get out of the car one by one. Louis hands the car key to the valet that’s standing by the door, and then tells the bodyguard right by the door that they’ve got three seats under Liam Payne’s name.

They’re allowed in, and Niall tells him to turn off his earpiece and watch until they get through the security gate.

“Turn off your earpieces and watches.” Harry instructs the other two.

After they get through the security gate with no problem whatsoever, they turn the devices back on and head towards the elevators.

“Wasn’t this that eighty million dollar mansion that was impossible to sell a few years ago?” Zayn asks as they’re waiting for the elevator.

Louis nods. “It belonged to Benjamin Newton Duke, and Vogel apparently bought it.” he says like it’s something they should all know.

Harry resists the urge to roll his eyes, because here goes Louis again, acting like he’s the smartest guy on the planet, and that they’re all peasants compared to him.

The gala is taking place in the giant ballroom on the third floor.

“How are we supposed to get inside Vogel’s office when there’s security around every corner?” Harry asks as soon as they pass the two guards by the door.

 _“I pulled up a map of the building. His office is on the fourth floor, right by the stairs that lead to the attic. A distraction should do the trick.”_ Niall informs him.

“Alright, I’ll tell the others.”

“Already got that, thank you.” Zayn says before Harry can even open his mouth.

They sit down at their table in the back, and start talking strategies.

“I’ll make sure to act like I’ve had a bit too much to drink, maybe cop a feel and get aggressive with his wife, or Vogel personally if I must. Meanwhile the two of you can get inside of his office while the security is busy escorting me out.”

Louis and Harry agree to Zayn’s strategy, and so does Niall, who sends Harry a virtual map of the building that he can view on his watch.

“I’m going to get something to drink so it won’t seem suspicious if I act drunk but don’t smell like alcohol.” Zayn announces and gets up, leaving the two of them alone.

“How come I always end up with you?” Harry asks, looking down at his glass of water.

“Because I make sure you don’t get killed.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? Look me in the eye and tell me that you would shoot someone in the head.”

Harry doesn’t answer for a couple of seconds. “I don’t want to _kill_ people, so I shoot them in the leg or the arm to put them off for a while.”

“And that’s why I need to accompany you on this mission. We’re dealing with _really_ bad people here, unlike you’ve seen before.”

“Oh, thank God for you then.” Harry sarcastically says and looks around the room for Zayn, who’s currently at the bar, getting something strong that will kick in soon enough.

It’s almost ten when Zayn finally decides to take action.

Harry watches him waltzing over to Vogel’s table with a nonchalant attitude and saying something to the married couple. Chaos breaks loose as soon as Zayn starts screaming about how Marie (apparently that’s Vogels’ wife’s name) cheating on him with Marco, and how their kids missed her.

It’s pretty funny, watching it all unfold, but Harry remembers that he’s got much more important things to attend.

Zayn seems to be putting up a pretty good fight against the guards that try to tear him away from the table.

“This is outrageous! I am in _LOVE_ with this woman!” is the last thing Harry hears before Louis and him run out of the room.

Thankfully, no one pays them any attention, and about twenty security guards rush past them to get to the ballroom without even looking twice.

“Up the stairs and then right ahead.” Harry says and Louis is quick to follow him.

There’s a giant double door right at the end of the hallway that’s been left unsupervised.

“It’s fucking locked.” Harry says into his watch when the door doesn’t open.

 _“Does it need a card or something?”_ Niall asks.

“A key.”

_“Shit. Try to-“_

“Move over.” Louis says and kneels down as he pulls out a lock picking set.

“Louis is trying to pick the lock.”

_“Is he succeeding?”_

“Yeah.” Harry mutters when Louis pushes the door open and stands up.

They enter the office and Louis walks right over to the desk so he can break into Vogel’s computer and fax the employee list over to the MI6 lab.

Meanwhile, Harry looks through his binders and the papers he finds on the desk, trying to find papers that prove any recent transactions, calls, and deals he’s made in the past four months.

He barely even notices when Louis prints out something and then faxes it to the lab.

 _“I got the list with the employers just now.”_ Niall says into Harry’s ear, startling him. _“Try to find out about his closed and ongoing deals, and his recent purchases.”_

“Already on it.” Louis announces when Harry tells him exactly just that. “He’s only closed two deals this year; one with a real estate company and one with BIA.”

“What’s that?”

“British Immigration Association.”

“Fax that to Niall and let’s go. There’s voices down the hallway and I’m pretty sure they’re headed in our direction.”

“Hold on a fucking moment!” Louis snaps and types something on the computer. “I’m trying to find his transactions but I can’t.”

Harry wants to scream at how stubborn Louis is being. “You need his bank statements and you can’t figure it out unless you know his bank account, card number and everything.”

“Hold on.”

There is noise coming from outside, so Harry’s starting to get a bit uneasy. “Louis.”

Louis isn’t paying him any attention though, because he’s taking a picture of the monitor, then pulling out the flash drive Harry never even noticed was inserted, and then shuts everything off.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Where?” Harry asks, on the verge of yelling. “There are people outside the door.”

“Follow me and shut the fuck up.”

Louis walks over to the window and opens it, before he steps out on the ledge of the building.

“Are you insane?” Harry asks but follows suit, not really thinking about the consequences.

“Just stay close to the wall and don’t look down.” Louis instructs as he slowly moves to the right.

“Are you planning on us jumping off or what?”

“No. We’re going to jump towards this other building and use the fire escape.”

Harry’s mouth falls open. “You’re out of your mind. I’ve dealt with escape routes before, but I never jumped from the fourth floor.”

“Do you have a better option?”

When Harry doesn’t answer, Louis grips into the brick building’s creases; steps back, and then jumps towards the fire escape that’s a few feet away. He grips into it and climbs over until he’s safe, and then looks at Harry expectantly.

Harry doesn’t even bother to look down as he follows Louis’ steps, but his life flashes before his eyes when he nearly misses the railing. Louis grips into his suit and pulls him up, even though Harry’s got a good grip on the bar.

“I’ve got it.” Harry mutters after he climbs over and dusts off his pants.

“You looked like you were about to start crying, so I panicked.” Louis tells him, shaking his head.

Harry decides to ignore him for the rest of their journey down the fire escape, and even after, when they look for Zayn in the private parking lot.

Zayn’s already in the car, waiting for them as he talks on his phone.

“Finally!” he exclaims when Harry opens the door to the driver’s side.

“I’m driving because you’ve had to drink.”

Zayn gets out of the car with no protests whatsoever, and gets in the back before Louis sits down next to Harry in the passenger seat.

“Did you get everything we need?”

Harry nods as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. “Except of his recent transactions. We need to break into his bank account for that.”

“Shit, that’s always the hard part.” Zayn mumbles and rests his cheek against the back of Louis’ headrest.

“Not really. I have ninety percent of everything we need on my flash drive.” Louis informs him.

Zayn smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “You’re a genius.”

Harry rolls his eyes and Louis sees him, because he snorts. “You can’t always be the hero Agent 09.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

When they get back to the hotel, Liam calls everyone individually and tells them to get some rest because their jet leaves at 8am local time the next morning.

Harry doesn’t even say goodnight to Louis before he enters his room and slams the door a bit too hard for it not to be interpreted as childish.

He collapses on the bed after undressing down to his briefs, and is out in less than ten minutes.

***

Liam is pacing around his office when the three of them enter his office twenty-four hours later.

“I thought I was going to have a stroke if I had to wait one more minute!” Liam dramatically tells them and walks out of the room, obviously expecting them to do the same.

“What’s the rush?” Zayn questions when they all pile into the elevator and Harry presses the L button, which stands for ‘lab’.

“Niall’s got a new lead from Louis’ handler, and he insisted that we go to him as soon as you get here. That’s the rush.”

Harry raises his brows as he stares straight ahead at the door. It’s the first time Liam’s ever snapped at Zayn (he’s called Harry out numerous times before, but only him), which means that matters are extremely serious.

Liam almost breaks his keycard in half when he slides it so the doors can open, and then rushes over to Niall who’s already looking at them.

“Let’s hear it.” Harry says and bends over to look at the screen.

Niall opens a folder on his computer and clicks an image with a lot of names and large amounts of money.

“These are Vogel’s transactions over the past few months.” He starts and highlights three rows. “The first three are houses he bought in Miami, Scotland, and France. These five however, have been sent to the BIA.”

“What’s he doing with the BIA?” Zayn asks, pointing at the random names on the screen.

“He’s been illegally buying immigrants to work for him at his firearms factory in Berlin.”

Harry’s confused. “Why from the BIA though? Why not from another country?”

“He’s using the immigrants that came to England I guess.” Niall shrugs. “All his transfers have been made through Robert Adams, BIA’s CEO, except for one.”

Niall types something on his computer until two photos and profiles show up on the screen. “This is Ivan Kozlov, a forty year old Russian mogul who used to be the marshal of the Russian Federation until 2014 when Putin fired him for unknown reasons. He’s now living in Germany and helps Russian immigrants to obtain their German, English, and French citizenship.”

Niall clicks on the second profile. “The other guy is Nikita Romanov, also known as Kozlov’s right hand man. He was also fired and moved to England, but is now working for Vogel. He’s the only one out of Vogel’s immigrants who has a criminal background, so I think it’s worth checking him out and focusing our attention on him. “

When he’s done talking, Niall turns around in his chair to look at them. “So?”

“I think you’ve done a very good job, Horan.” Liam praises and pats him on the back. Then he turns to Harry, Zayn, and Louis. “You will be boarding a jet in two hours that will fly you over to Berlin. Kozlov is Germany at his villa, which means you’ll have no trouble in finding out where Romanov is.”

“I know him.” Louis says out of a sudden.

Liam turns his head. “Know who?”

“Kozlov. He hired me a year ago.”

“To do what exactly?”

“That’s confidential.”

Harry huffs. “Well, are you on good terms with him?”

“Eh…let’s say so.” Louis says, hesitating a bit. “He’ll come around.”

Liam shakes his head and changes the subject. “I need you guys back in two hours at 1500 hours sharp at the airport. Take a shower, get some quick rest, and then meet me there. Don’t be late!”

“We never are.” Zayn replies and they say goodbye to Niall before they head out.

***

Zayn and Harry are five minutes late to the airport because Zayn couldn’t find one of his fucking hair straighteners; but it’s fine. Because apparently ‘being a spy isn’t only about being brave and having balls, it’s also about looking good’-as Zayn had put it.

Liam doesn’t even bother to say anything this time; he just shoves two folders into their hands and almost pushes them up the stairs and into the plane.

Harry’s not even surprised to see Louis already in one of the seats, sipping on a glass of champagne while scrolling through his BlackBerry.

“You’re late.” He observes, eyes still trained on the screen.

“And you’re pointing out irrelevant things.” Harry lamely replies as he sits on the seat on the opposite aisle across from him. Louis’ lack of response makes him even angrier, but he tries to compose himself by asking for a glass of champagne as soon as the jet is in the air.

“Shouldn’t drink on the job.” Louis points out when Harry takes his first sip.

Harry turns his head to look at Zayn, who’s already sound asleep in the chair next to his, across from Louis.

“You’re drinking too, but don’t see me bitchin’ about it.”

Louis looks up this time. “My job starts when your life is put in danger. Until then, as far as I’m concerned, I’m on vacation.”

  
“You really like stepping on my nerves, don’t you?” Harry spits.

Louis smirks. It’s that fucking unbearable ‘know-it-all’ smirk that Harry absolutely despises and would wish to wipe off with a punch. “Me? Oh no darling. I have much more important things to do than to pay you attention. Like playing Brick Breaker on my phone.”

Harry’s about to scream. Louis is officially the most annoying person to walk the earth.

“Dear _Lord_ , it’s barely five minutes into a three hour flight and I already feel the urge to strangle you to death.”

“Tsk tsk. May I remind you that my death toll is higher that your age and IQ put together?” Louis smiles and then holds his glass up as if he’s about to propose a toast. “So I suggest you don’t make me angry.”

Harry laughs it off, but he’s only trying to hide the fact that he’s lowkey a bit terrified, and at the same time turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be on January 10th !
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter :) I'm glad people are enjoying the story
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**Berlin (Germany)**

**Radisson Blu Hotel**

**6 04 2016**

**1930 hours**

The car Liam sent for them stops in front of the Radisson Blu hotel at 7:30pm local time. They’re sharing a suite this time, because it turned out that they weren’t really in sync with the schedule in Manhattan, because of the room situations and never meeting up on time.

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes so you better be ready by then.” Harry warns Zayn, because he knows how long it takes for his sidekick to get ready after a flight.

Zayn already starts working on his hair, so Harry opens the mini bar and treats himself to a glass of Rum and Coke.

“I thought drinking on the job was prohibited.” Louis says as he leans against the doorframe of the living room with his arms crossed.

“Technically I’m not ‘on the job’ yet, and after spending three hours with you in a closed space, I need a drink.”

“Oh, I’m flattered.” Louis sarcastically mutters and walks over to check out the minibar. He gets out a bottle of water and sits down on the couch before he turns on the TV.

“So how do you know Kozlov?” Harry asks when he sits down next to him with his drink in his hand.

“I’ve done a job for him before.”

“What?”

Louis sighs. “I already told you, it’s confidential.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like I’m going to do anything about it.”

“The difference between you and I.” Louis starts and turns his head to look at him. “Is that I keep things to myself so I don’t put others in danger.”

“What a load of bullshit. I’m just curious.”

Louis thinks about it for a moment before he says:

“If I told you the deal I made with him, I’d have to kill myself.”

Harry looks at him confused as he watches Louis standing up and walking towards his room.

“That’s not the line!” he yells after him.

“I know what I said!”

***

Kozlov’s villa is actually a giant mansion on the outskirts of Berlin. It’s gated and apparently under twenty-four hour surveillance, which means it’ll be really difficult to get in.

Their chauffeur drops them off a block away so they have to walk the remaining distance.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks when Louis loads his gun and stabilizes it behind his back into his belt.

“Preparing to shoot whoever gets in our way? How do you think we’re going to get in with this much security?”

Harry looks at Zayn incredulous. “Like we normally do? Through the back door so we’ll avoid as many casualties as possible?”

“Oh, grow up. Once they’ll spot us-which they will, by the way, they’re not going to hesitate putting a bullet through our heads. Do you really think these people haven’t done anything wrong?”

Harry doesn’t answer, so they make a deal to try the door in the backyard. They jump the fence one by one and manage to get to the back door undetected.

Louis gets to work on the lock while Harry and Zayn turn on their watches and get in contact with their handlers.

 _“Everything alright? I can see your heart beating fast.”_ Niall says as soon as the clock is turned on.

“Yeah.” He whispers and pushes the door open once Louis is done.

The house is dark and suspiciously quiet, but there’s light coming from upstairs, which is probably where Kozlov’s office is located.

They manage to get upstairs without making any noise, and get through the dark hallway until they’re right by his door. Harry and Zayn pull out their guns as a safety measure, and Harry tries opening the door but it doesn’t budge.

“Shit.” He whispers at the exact moment that a gunshot is heard.

There are two silhouettes at the end of the hallway, approaching them and pointing guns straight ahead while shooting.

Louis pushes Harry out of the way and holds up his gun, shooting twice. The two men fall on the ground with loud thuds.

“Get out of the way.” Louis tells Zayn, before he shoots the doorknob and kicks the door open.

Kozlov is behind his desk with a gun pointed in their direction.

“Call off your security.” Louis tells him and waves the gun towards the desk. “Now.”

When the man doesn’t budge, Louis takes a shot at the window. “ _Now_.”

“I’ll guard the door.” Zayn says and exits the room.

Kozlov caves a few seconds later and presses something under his desk, before he’s back at holding the gun in Louis’ direction.

“Look, there are two of us against one.” Harry starts and points his own gun towards him. “So how about you tell us what we need to know and no one will get hurt.”

“But first, put the gun down.” Louis interrupts him, and places his finger on the trigger to accentuate his words.

Kozlov drops his gun on the ground and holds his hands up. “Alright, alright. Why are you here?”

“Who is Romanov?” Harry starts, taking a step closer.

“I used to work with him.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _Where_ is he?” Louis repeats Harry’s question, raising his voice.

“I don’t _know_.”

Louis sighs and directs the gun towards Kozlov’s leg and takes a shot, which causes him to fall to the floor and groan in pain.

“Say again?”

“I don’t-“

Louis takes another shot, this time at his other leg.

“The next one will be right between your balls, just saying.”

Kozlov presses his hands against his legs and looks up.

“He’s in Moscow. Ahh, shit.”

“ _Where_ in Moscow?” Harry asks.

Kozlov scrunches his teeth. “I don’t-ah-know. He has an apartment in Solntsevo.”

“Now, was that so hard?” Harry smirks.

Louis steps back. “Thanks.”

Then he shoots him in the chest.

“You said you wouldn’t kill him.” Harry says when they’re out of the office and walking towards the stairs.

“He would’ve called security the moment we left his office, and probably given Romanov a heads up.”

There’s a guard right by the back door looking outside and Louis chokes him until he loses conscience. The car is still waiting for them one block away.

“Did you hear all that?” Harry asks into his watch as soon as they’re in the car.

_“I did. Already scheduled a flight tomorrow at 0600 hours to Moscow.”_

“What did you find about Solntsevo?”

Niall takes a few seconds to respond. _“It’s one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in the world, known for high crime rates.”_

“Just my cup of tea.” Harry laughs and stares out the window.

_“Don’t pull a Bangkok this time.”_

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes, staring down at his feet. “I won’t.”

They get to the hotel ten minutes later, and as soon as Harry opens the door to their suite, Zayn makes a beeline for the shower.

Louis walks over to the table in the living room and takes off his watch, placing it on the table. Then he turns to Harry who is just taking off his shoes, and asks:

“What happened in Bangkok?”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Where’s this coming from?”

“You should really turn down the volume of your earpiece. Just saying.”

Harry sits down on the couch and turns the TV on. Louis walks over to him and takes a seat next to him.

“So, Bangkok?”

“I thought you didn’t make friends. Strictly business and all that.”

Louis sighs and grabs the remote to change the channel, in spite of Harry’s frowns. But it’s too late and he’s too tired to fight a professional assassin over a fucking remote.

“So last year I was in Bangkok trying to locate a drug lord and bring him into custody, but the thing is, I actually ended up in jail for three days because I accidentally bought boots filled with cocaine.”

“What the fuck?” Louis laughs and turns his head. “This is too much. _Why_ would you buy fucking _boots_ , how in the _world_ were they filled with cocaine, and how the _fuck_ did you get caught?”

“The guy knew I was coming so he set me up. And the drugs were in the detachable heel.”

“You bought boots with heels.” Louis seriously states and stares at him like he’s from another planet.

“I did, they were nice. And _cheap_.”

Louis shakes his head as he stares at the TV screen. “You’re something else.”

“That’s why I’m not allowed to buy things from like…stalls anymore. Liam and Niall spent three days trying to look for me because I got strip searched and my gear was confiscated right before I got thrown into a dirty cell.”

It’s Louis’ time to raise his eyebrows. “They made you strip?”

“No, God no. They didn’t like, made me get butt naked in front of them or anything. They used a metal detector and took my earpiece and watch, which made finding me even more difficult.”

“This could only happen to you, I swear.” Louis smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You barely even know me.”

“I know your national insurance number, your social security number, all your relative’s names, and the fact that you used to pee in the bushes at parties with your arse out for everyone to see.”

Harry’s mouth falls open.

“So yeah, I think I know you better than most people do.” Louis says, and finishes the conversation by standing up.

“You don’t know _me_ though.” Harry tries.

“Oh, I don’t even need to know you to know _you._ You’re like an open book, Harry Edward Styles born on the first of February 1994.”

“That’s really creepy.”

Louis shrugs as he walks over to the table to retrieve his gadgets. “’m going to sleep, and you should too. We’ve got an early flight.”

Harry nods and watches him walk away before biting his lip.

As soon as he realizes what he’s just involuntarily done, he shakes his head and turns off the telly. He blames it on the exhaustion.

***

The flight to Moscow is about five hours long, so Harry catches some sleep on the jet before they get land at 12 pm local time. They make sure to change out of their typical suit attire and into some jeans and a simple shirt, in order to keep their identities and intentions hidden, as well as to avoid prying eyes.

It’s the first time Harry sees Louis in anything other than a suit and trousers, and he can’t say he’s disappointed (he doesn’t say anything at all), because Louis’ legs are thin yet muscular, just like Harry imagined they would be – not that he’s had any thoughts of that nature.

The smart thing to do right now is to avert his eyes and focus on getting his shit together before they get off the plane.

**Moscow, Solntsevo (Russia)**

**Солнцево Отель**

**7 04 2016**

**1215 hours**

Their motel is located in the heart of that shady neighborhood, so they can ‘keep an eye on things’ and locate Romanov’s apartment before they do anything drastic.

“When Niall said the neighborhood was dangerous, he wasn’t lying.” Zayn mutters when they get out of the taxi in front of the motel.

Even though it’s sunny outside, there’s a group of people who seem to be high off their minds right at the end of the street, and two prostitutes sitting on the curb, smoking.

“I’ve seen worse.” Louis says and opens the door.

Harry makes a face and mocks him silently as he follows him to the front desk.

There’s a middle-aged woman behind the desk, smoking while browsing through a magazine. She doesn’t even look up when the three of them stop a few feet away. It’s only when Harry rings the bell that she lifts her head and continues chewing her gum.

“Yes?”

“Can we get a triple room?” Harry asks.

The woman looks at him as if just spoke Chinese to her.

“прощение?” she asks, confused and bored at the same time.

“трехместный номер.” Louis says and she nods, before she turns around to look for a key. She hands it over to Louis and points to the prices on the desk.

Zayn hands her three thousand Russian rubles, which should be about 28 pounds, and then walk over to the stairs.

“You know Russian?” Harry asks, surprised as they walk up the stairs towards room 15.

Louis nods. “I know ten foreign languages.”

“And those are?”

“German, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, Arabic, Chinese, Turkish, Japanese, and Mandarin.”

“That’s impressive.” Zayn tells him and stops in front of the door.

The key turns about seven hundred times until they manage to get the door open and walk inside.

“This place smells like death.” Harry states and drops his suitcase on one of the beds.

Zayn unzips his suitcase and pulls out a shirt. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’m not sure how safe and sanitary it is to take a shower here.” Louis mumbles and looks around; meanwhile, Harry spends his time smelling the pillow he’ll be sleeping on.

“I’ll figure something out.”

While Zayn’s taking a shower and Louis is unloading three different types of guns from his suitcase, Harry looks for bars and pubs in the area they can visit in order to find out Romanov’s whereabouts.

He gets in contact with Niall to tell him to run the names of the pubs through the database and let him know which one would be their best shot.

_“The Lion’s Den is famous around the neighborhood because of the nearly daily bar fights and the occasional murder. I’ll send a photo to your watch so you can see how it looks from outside.”_

“Alright, thanks Niall.”

He turns off the earpiece because keeping it on would be useless; at least until they get to the pub. Harry and Louis shower once Zayn comes out of the bathroom (separately, of course), so they don’t leave their room in the next thirty minutes, because they also spend time hiding their suitcases under their beds.

Louis apparently knows where the pub is located; at the very end of an alley between two buildings. Russian music is playing in the background when they enter, and the average age here can’t be less than forty.

The three of them take seats by the bar, and Louis doesn’t waste any time to order a round of beers. Harry opens his mouth, but before he can even get a word out, Louis stops him.

“Chi non beve in compagnia o è un ladro è una spia.” Louis says and accepts the beer that’s just been placed in front of him. “That means, someone who doesn’t drink with company is either a thief or a spy.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, thank you very much.” Harry mutters and takes a swig of his beer.

“Yes you were.”

“I was going to ask about that man’s tattoo.” Harry says and subtly nods his head towards a bulky guy in the back. He’s sitting at a table with two other guys, smoking and laughing about something in Russian.

“What about that tattoo?” Zayn asks, inching closer with his elbow.

“I’ve seen that symbol before somewhere, but I can’t place it right now.”

Louis turns his head to have a look. Harry doesn’t waste any time and discretely snaps a picture with the tiny camera so Niall can run it through the database. He then turns his earpiece back on and plans to leave it like that for the rest of their time in the pub.

Niall eventually checks in when the three of them are having a conversation about typical British topics, like the fact that it always rains and the taxis are incredibly expensive.

_“That star is Russian’s Military Symbol. And the guy in the photo is an ex-Marine called Vladimir Lebanov.”_

“Ex-Marine? What did he do?” Harry asks and looks right at Zayn, so it doesn’t seem suspicious that he’s talking to himself.

_“He sexually assaulted other comrades and took a shot at their captain. Did four years in Russian prison for that.”_

“So he probably knows where our guy is.”

_“Exactly.”_

“Thanks. We’re going to talk to him.”

 _“He also speaks almost fluent English, so don’t go all fake Russian on him.”_ Niall laughs and Harry shakes his head.

“Be right back.” He tells Zayn, before he’s on his feet and walking towards Lebanov with a cigarette in hand. Although Harry’s pretty sure smoking indoor is also banned in Russia, it seems like the people in here don’t take the rules too seriously.

“Hi, do you have a light?” he asks, and the three men look up at him simultaneously.

Lebanov points to the lighter next to their ashtray, so Harry thanks him and uses it. He doesn’t move once he’s exhaled the smoke and put the lighter back down, so the three men are giving him pointed looks.

“None of you would happen to know a Nikita Romanov, would you?” he casually asks.

“I know him, why?” Lebanov asks, accent thick.

“He owes me some money but I haven’t been able to contact him for weeks. I know he’s hiding in this district somewhere, but he hasn’t told me where.”

Lebanov looks at him seriously. “He owes you money for what exactly?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential.”

“So is Romanov’s address.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. Should he pay him off or tell him some made up story?

“Would ten thousand rubles change your mind?” he finally asks.

Lebanov and the other two raise their eyebrows. “Maybe.”

“I’ll be right back gentleman.” Harry says and turns around with the cigarette in his hand. When he stops in front of Zayn and Louis, they’re both waiting for an update.

“I need ten thousand rubles right now so I can find out where Romanov’s apartment is.”

Zayn hands him a stack of cash without saying anything else, and Harry returns to the table of three.

“First the information, and only then the cash.”

Lebanov makes a face. “Ulitsa 50 let Oktyabrya, 23465 квартира 54.”

“So, number 23462?” Harry asks, changing the last number intentionally. It’s an old tactic of his, to make sure the information is correct.

“23465.” Lebanov corrects him, and therefore passing the test.

“Thank you.” Harry nods and hands him the cash.

When he gets back to the bar, they decide to stay for another thirty minutes before leaving.

They return to their motel to grab their guns and gears, before Louis asks the receptionist to call a taxi for them. Harry’s not sure if going to Romanov’s house while there’s still light outside is a good idea, but he keeps it to himself as stares out the window.

The taxi stops in front of a trashy building, and Zayn pays the driver before they get out of the car. The name list at the entrance next to the apartment numbers doesn’t have any Romanov on the list. There’s another name next to the number 54, so Harry asks Niall to check out Romanov’s aliases just to be sure.

_“He also goes under the names Brusilov, Voronov, and Gurkovsky.”_

“Yeah, Voronov’s the name.” Harry says and turns to Louis. “Now would be a good time to put your lock picking skill to use.”

Louis shakes his head. “I don’t have the kit on me, fuckin’ hell.”

Harry doesn’t waste anymore time and takes his gun out, shooting the window above the lock. There’s a loud crash but he manages to get the door open from inside by sticking his hand through the gap.

They take the stairs all the way up to the fifth level, and when they get to door 54, Harry knocks on it with his free hand. There’s no answer or movement from inside, so he tries again, but to no use.

“I’m going to break the door in.” Zayn says and kicks it three times until it finally caves and opens.

There’s an eerie silence in the apartment, but it smells like blood and gunpowder, which isn’t a good sign.

“Shit.” Is the only thing Zayn says when he gets to the bedroom, only to find Romanov dead by his window, with a gunshot wound to the head.

 _“What happened?”_ Niall asks.

“He’s been shot.”

_“Fuck. Alright, try to look for a computer, a phone, or anything that might indicate the last person he was in contact with.”_

“Already on it.” Harry says as he kneels down next to Romanov’s lifeless body, and pulls out his phone out of the pocket of his jacket.

He hands it over to Louis. “It’s all in Russian. I’ll check his computer.”

There’s a laptop on the table in the kitchen, and it’s just his luck that it’s still turned on, so he doesn’t have to hack into it.

He checks his history, not surprised when he finds some kinky porn on there, and then moves along to his files.

There’s a locked folder labeled 30416, which also happens to be the date of the day before the Priminister got abducted and the bombing took place.

“The date of the gunpowder shipment.” He says to himself. He tries cracking the password, but doesn’t succeed. He feels defeated when he calls Louis over and asks him to do his best.

“Who do you think could’ve killed him?” Harry asks Zayn while Louis’ fingers fly over the keyboard.

“The last person he called had a french number.” Louis informs them without taking his eyes from the screen.

“So we’re dealing with France too? Jesus Christ, can this thing get even more complicated?” Zayn complains and sits down at the table with a binder in his hand.

While Zayn looks through the binder and Louis tries breaking into the computer, Harry dictates the phone number to Niall, so he can run it through the database.

_“It’s a public phone number, located on Champs-Élysées.”_

“No name, no nothing?”

_“Safest way to contact someone without getting caught. Whoever we’re dealing with, it seems like they know how to stay hidden.”_

“What’s he saying?” Zayn asks, placing the binder on the table and looking up at him.

“I think we’re going to Paris tomorrow.” Harry says.

“These are a lot of folders.” Louis interrupts them, and pulls out the flash drive from his watch to copy the files onto it, since they don’t have the time to go through twenty separate folders, all labeled in Russian.

They get to their motel around ten that night, because they stopped for another round of beers at The Lion’s Den on their way back.

Harry doesn’t even bother showering before he takes off his shirt and jeans, and then drops on the bed. It creaks so loud, he thinks it’s going to give in any time now, but he can’t be too bothered; all he wants to do is to get some extra hours of sleep.

***

**Paris (France)**

**Champs-Élysées**

**8 04 2016**

**1730 hours**

Harry was the only one who was sent to Paris for this small task, together with a team of forensic team to gather prints and DNA from the phone booth in question.

“There’s no cameras or mics inside.” Harry tells Niall and steps out of the booth to let the forensic team inside. He lifts his head to look at the Gucci store across the street, and smirks when he sees the cameras pointed towards him. “Actually, I think I might have an idea.”

Niall ends up contacting the storeowner and asking for the security footage from April third to April eighth.

Harry then waits around for the team to finish before they’re headed back to headquarters in London. This might just be the shortest period of time he spent on a task.

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 headquarters**

**8 04 2016**

**1830 hours**

Harry enters Liam’s office that same day, merely an hour later after being on Champs-Élysées, and isn’t surprised at all when he sees that Zayn and Louis are already there.

“Oh, you waited for me before you started? How nice.” Harry sarcastically says when he sees Liam’s serious expression. His boss is leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry takes a seat on the last empty armchair in front of the desk. “So, what’s going on?”

“A team has already started checking the security tapes and identifying every single individual who has used the phone in the past five days. Unfortunately, that is going to take some time.” Liam starts.

Zayn frowns. “How long?”

“About…a week or so. Two, probably. I want the tree of you to take this time to relax and clear your minds. Your service these past four days has been incredible, and I can honestly say I’ve never been more pleased.”

“So what you’re saying right now, is that we have two weeks off?” Harry asks, smirking.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Nevertheless; wherever you’re going to spend your time, please make sure that you’re always prepared to come back in a moment’s notice. Did I make myself clear?”

They all nod.

“Yes Sir.” Louis says. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

They stand up and shake Liam’s hand, before they walk out of the office one by one.

“So what are you going to do with your free time?” Zayn asks Louis while they wait for the elevator.

“I’m never free.” Louis answers without turning his head.

“So you always kill people for money.” Harry states.

Louis turns his head to look at him. “Exactly.”

He then winks at a silent Harry, before he steps into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be on January 25th !
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback :) I'm glad people like reading it x
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
> Also, I am soooo sorry for delaying the update day, but my boyfriend and I celebrated one year and four months yesterday so I was pretty busy this weekend. Also, I had a lot of school work and I just got a new job, so my schedule is pretty hectic at the moment.
> 
> Happy reading :D

**Dubai (UAE)**

**Burj Al Arab**

**16 04 2016**

**2050 hours**

Harry sits down on a lounge chair by the outside pool of the Burj Al Arab hotel with a Rum and Coke in one hand, and his iPad in the other.

He’s been staying at the hotel for almost a week now, and he’s quite pleased with what it has to offer. So far he’s slept with three men he met at the hotel nightclub (which means he’s finally out of his two-week drought-if he thought of fucking a certain blue eyed someone during all those times, well, no one needs to know), won nearly a hundred grand in poker in the casino on the third floor, and has been on a yacht party with Arabic billionaires.

Neither Liam nor Niall have tried to contact him for the past six days, which probably means that there’s no new lead in the case.

As he stares down at his iPad, trying (but not succeeding) to read the latest news on BBC, he thinks about going down to that night club later and pulling someone.

He stays by the pool one more hour until it’s 10pm, when he finally gets up to leave and go up to his room.

After he takes a long shower, he dresses up in tight black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a pair of white sneakers he rarely even uses anymore.

There are already a few people at the nightclub taking up the dancefloor, and some sitting by the bar or at the tables.

Harry goes straight up to the bar, and sees that bartender who he fucked on the first night of being here. It’s the first time he’s seen him after that night, but he’s glad to, because he knows he has at least one person he can take up to his room for sure. Judging by the look the bartender (Sam? Jake?) gives him, it’s a done deal.

“Hello.” Harry says and sits down right across from him with a smirk. “I’d like a-“

“Rum and Coke? The usual?” the guy asks in perfect English. He’s from the USA but studying in Dubai for God knows what reason.

“How would you know my usual? You’ve only served me on my first day.”

“That’s all you’ve been drinking.”

Harry smirks and leans over. “So you’ve been stalking me?”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. I just noticed, that’s all.”

“Well then.”

Sam (thank God for his name tag) prepares his drink and then slides it over to him. Harry nods as a thank you and then turns around to scan the room. There’s a guy looking over to him every once in a while, with broad shoulders and bulky biceps. Harry likes him already.

He’s about to turn around to talk to Sam when a voice interrupts him.

“Out of _all_ the places in the world, _this_ is where you chose to come for your holiday?”

Harry turns his head to look at Louis. “Lovely seeing you here. But as far as I know, this is your first night here, and I’ve already been here a week. So I don’t know who copied who.”

“I didn’t know Harry Styles would be one for visiting and enjoying one of the most expensive places on earth.”

Harry cocks his head. “You said I’m an open book; apparently you’re not as good as you say you are.”

Louis shakes. “Oh, I’m _plenty good_.”

The suggestive tone in his voice gives Harry a little hint as to what he might be referring, but before Harry can lean in and ask about his stay so far, Sam interrupts them by asking Louis what he’d like to drink.

And, okay. Harry completely forgot about _him_.

“I’d like a Scotch On The Rocks please.” Louis says and smiles. It’s the first time Harry’s ever seen him properly doing that.

“Coming right up.”

While Sam looks for the bottle, Louis focuses back on Harry.

“So how’s your week been?”

Harry shrugs. “Eh, pretty good. Been staying here ever since we got a break.”

“Done anything interesting?”

“Not sure what you define as ‘interesting’.” Harry says, and then points at a guy he shagged on his third night. “Shagged that lad, though. Very fun.”

“Oh. He looks like he could be rough in bed, don’t you think?”

“He isn’t. Such a noisy bottom, that one.”

Louis raises his brows. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a top to be quite honest.”

“And why is that? You shouldn’t judge people by their cover.”

“Trust me Styles, I know that.”

Harry looks at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind.”

“Oh, come on. If you start something, the least you could do is finish it.”

“You’ll find out. Maybe. Eventually. Probably not.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns his entire body to look at Louis. “What are you blabbering on about? Honestly. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“Harold-“ “That’s not my name-“

“Stop over thinking for once and have a drink.”

“I _am._ You’re usually the over thinker.”

Louis shakes his head as he raises his glass towards Harry. “You don’t know me, Styles. Not even my last name.”

“Oh really.” Harry smirks, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. “What if I do?”

“Find out my last name? Ha, good luck with that.” Louis snorts before he takes another sip.

“What if I do though?”

“What if you find out my last name.” Louis repeats in disbelief.

“Yeah. Will you tell me what you meant?” Harry leans in.

“By knowing not to judge a book by its cover?”

Harry nods. “And the whole ‘me maybe eventually finding out’ thing?”

Louis ponders about it for a few seconds. “Hm…sure. Why the hell not? There’s no way you’re going to find out my last name anyway.”

“Can you give me, like a hint? Where you’re from or something?”

“No way. No hints. And no going to Niall for help. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Harry sighs. “Fine.” He downs the rest of his drink. “Bring it on then.”

Louis raises his glass. “Bring it on.” Then he downs his drink as well, before he turns around to properly scan the dancefloor.

Harry is about to ask him whether he’d like to dance (although he’s not really sure whether Louis is into dancing with guys-he’s not even sure what Louis’ sexual orientation _is_ , and he’s not one to judge by stereotypes), but Louis is one step ahead of him. He pushes himself off the bar and walks straight towards the guy Harry’s been eyeing until Louis showed up, and pushes himself against him.

 _Talk about cock-blocking and stealing other people’s shags_ , Harry thinks, but then remembers that he has a very willing, perfectly fit bartender right behind him (no pun intended), so he’s not too bothered about the situation. Also, Louis is _gay._ Or at least bi.

Harry’s not sure why he thinks that information is important.

As much as Harry would like to focus on whatever Sam is saying to him, he can’t. He can’t, because Louis is a few meters away from him, grinding on one of the hottest guy in the nightclub, looking like a fucking pornstar in those jeans and the tight shirt.

“I’m just…I’m going to go back to my room.” Harry says.

“Can’t you wait one more hour? I finish my shift then.”

Harry shakes his head and steps back. “I feel a bit sick. ‘m just gonna head to bed.”

Sam looks disappointed but nods nonetheless. “Sure. Hope you feel better. See you tomorrow.”

And because he can feel Louis watching him, Harry leans over the bar and places a kiss to Sam’s lips. He pulls back and turns around, heading straight towards the door without looking back.

As soon as he gets to his room, he collapses on the bed and doesn’t even think twice before unbuttoning his jeans. He gets his cock out and spits on his palm.

There’s already an image of Louis forming in his mind as he closes his eyes; Louis bent over on the bed for him with his ass up, moaning Harry’s name into the pillow while Harry fucks him from behind.

Harry takes his palm down to his cock and begins to stroke it lightly, pace picking up as he continues thinking about Louis in different positions.

Louis on his back with his legs thrown over Harry’s shoulder, cheeks stained with tears of pleasure.

Louis riding him with his legs around Harry’s waist, kissing Harry’s neck and moaning into his mouth as he slams up into Louis.

Harry’s hips buck off the bed and he bites his lip as he runs his thumb over the tip. He’s embarrassingly close, but no one is here to see him right now, so what’s about to happen will stay between him and the sheets forever.

His hair is already sticking to his forehead and he’s never been this turned on in a long while, so the orgasm washes over him in waves, causing him to shiver all over.

Harry lays on the bed for a couple of minutes in order to regain and even his breathing. He pulls himself off the bed and walks over to the shower with slow, heavy steps.

Louis Tomlinson has some kind of effect over him, and Harry doesn’t like it at all. First of all because it’s anything but professional, and second, because Louis kills people for a living, not to mention the fact that he’s got the attitude of a fucking prick.

Speaking of pricks; Harry goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face, but he pretends it’s not partially thanks to Louis. And this might just be the best sleep Harry’s had in a while. It’s thanks to the insanely comfortable bed. That’s it.

***

**Dubai (UAE)**

**Burj Al Arab**

**18 04 2016**

**1645 hours**

Harry doesn’t run into Louis the next day, which isn’t that odd considering the size of the hotel. It's a coincidence really, when it happens. Harry is hurriedly walking towards the elevator because he fell asleep on the beach and slept halfway through Happy Hour. "Hold the elevator!" He asks when he sees the doors starting to close, and three groups of people hovering by the other elevators. A hand presses against the door from the inside so Harry can slip through the crack with his beach bag. He doesn't even notice who's in the elevator with him until it makes a stop on the third floor so a family of five can get out. Harry makes eye contact with Louis through the mirror. "Which floor?" Louis asks. Harry goes to press the tenth button, but sees that it's already lit. "Same as you, I suppose." Louis cocks an eyebrow and smirks, before he steps closer. "So, any luck on finding out my last name?" "Oh..." Harry trails off. "I forgot about that." There's something in Louis' eyes Harry can't quite place. Louis steps closer.

“So…you’re not interested in finding out?”

Harry cocks his head and purses his lips, pretending to think about it. “Hm…no.”

“When did you get so cocky?”

“What? Just because you like to be so full of yourself all the time, that doesn’t mean everyone else around you isn’t the same.”

Louis opens his mouth, but before he can say anything else, both of their phones ring. "Hello?" They answer at the same time. _"Agent 09, we've got a huge break in the case, you need to report back to headquarters immediately. Pack your bags, there's a car waiting for you and Mr. W outside, and a jet ready to take you back to England at the airport. Agent 06 is waiting for you there."_ Niall's voice rings into his ear.

“Alright, thanks Horan.”

Niall hangs up, and apparently so does Louis’ handler, because they both stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, until the elevator dings and the doors open.

“I’ll meet you outside my room in ten minutes.” Louis says.

“Which one is it?”

“1096.”

Harry nods. “Alright. See you in ten.”

They part ways at the end of the hallway, when Harry takes a turn to the left, and Louis to the right. Harry packs his suitcase quickly, and realizes that this might be one of the longest holidays he’s ever had since being an agent.

Harry’s already in front of Louis’ door five minutes later, but it looks like the other lad isn’t ready yet. He knocks on the door and gets no response, so the polite thing to do would be to wait for Louis to come out.

But Harry’s a secret agent, which means that politeness isn’t one of his strengths when he’s not undercover.

He opens the door and walks inside the giant suite, trying to find out where Louis is. Harry eventually finds him in the living room, loading his gun and collecting the last remainders of cocaine from the table into a small bag.

“You do drugs?” Harry frowns.

“Well I wasn’t on the job these past few days, was I now?” Louis retorts and then zips his suitcase shut and places the gun at the back of his belt.

Harry doesn’t say anything else as he watches Louis gather his stuff and finally stand up, meaning he’s ready to leave.

“Finally.” Harry groans.

“Oh shut it. You should be lucky that I didn’t start doing my hair or anything.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You and Zayn, I swear.”

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 headquarters**

**18 04 2016**

**2200 hours**

Liam is leaning against the lab door with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

“Don’t say it.” Harry says when Liam opens his mouth, probably to comment of the fact that the jet had to wait twenty minutes for the two of them, because Louis really wanted a Kebab and the queue in the airport was a nightmare.

Liam leads the way inside the lab and straight to Niall’s desk.

“So what are we onto here?” Harry asks and shakes Niall’s hand, and then gives Zayn a hug because he hasn’t seen his best friend in what feels like ages.

“After ten days of looking through the footage of the cameras on Champs-Élysées, we stumbled upon this guy.” Niall says and pauses on a picture of a guy with a hoodie on, before zooming in.

“Dominique Sauvageon. Last name is French for the word savage.”

“Why this guy?” Zayn asks, crossing his arms.

Niall points at the screen. “Look at the back of his hand.”

“That’s the Russian Military Symbol, isn’t it?” Harry speaks. “Those two guys in Russia also had these tattoos.”

“They’re definitely connected somehow.” Niall continues. “I tried monitoring his steps after he left the phone booth. His trail leads us eight kilometers away from Champs-Élysées, in Courbevoie on Rue Kilford. You have to find him in the next forty-eight hours, because a plane ticket to Russia has been booked on the twentieth. If you let him go, we lose him forever.”

Harry nods, patting Niall’s back. “We got this.”

“The jet is leaving in fifteen minutes, so I suggest you hurry up.” Liam tells them. “I already arranged for Agent 05’s Aston Martin to be transported to your hotel so you’ll have it when you get there.”

“Always thinking ahead.” Harry teases and follows him to the other side of the room so Josh, the guy who designs their gadgets and makes them work, can take his blood pressure and a sample.

Once they have everything they need, they grab their suitcases from the door (which they didn’t even get to unpack and wash the contents), before they head out.

**Paris (France)**

**La Tremoille**

**19 04 2016**

**0050 hours**

They’re staying at one of the fanciest hotels in Paris, which means that their beds must be really comfortable. Harry however, isn’t going to find out anytime soon, because he’s had about three Red Bulls on the flight over and can’t sleep to save his life.

Instead, he decides to spend his time trying to find out Louis’ last name. He pulls out his laptop and sits down at the desk in his room, and then logs into the police database with his username and password.

He knows Louis was born in the winter (he mentioned it once without giving it any thought, but Harry latched on to that information for some reason-and now he knows why), either in 1991 or 1992, so Harry searches for males who were born in January or February in 1992, and whose first name is Louis.

He has forty-five hits, but none of the pictures match Louis’ profile, so Harry tries December 1991. He has three hits, one of them without a picture.

_Louis William Tomlinson_

There’s no picture on this profile, which is weird, since everyone has their picture taken for their ID at some point. Something’s not right. There’s no information about the person either, other than their birth date and their hometown.

“Doncaster.” Harry reads out loud.

He then opens a new Safari window and searches for articles containing ‘Louis’ and ‘Doncaster’. The only articles he finds are one about Louis Van Gaal related to football, and the other one is from April 30th 2006, and it’s from an obituary. Harry’s stomach clenches.

There’s a scanned piece of newspaper so Harry clicks on it, and reads the few sentences written on there.

_Family of seven from Doncaster dies during home invasion_

The article talks about the Austin family’s home being invaded by three strangers on the night of April 25th, who killed everyone in the house except of Louis Troy Austin, who was transported to the hospital still alive, even after taking three shots to the chest. He apparently slipped into a coma and one week later, he completely disappeared from his hospital bed.

Harry reads the article again to make sure he read everything correctly, before he scrolls further down and zooms into the black and white photo of the family of seven. There are five girls, the mother and the father, and the fifteen-year-old boy who is staring into the camera and smiling.

He has a bowl cut and the biggest; brightest smile Harry’s ever seen on a kid in his entire life. It’s too bad that he can’t make out the color of his eyes, but he’s pretty sure that the Louis in the picture has the same facial features and crinkled smile like Louis in the room next to his does.

Harry closes his laptop and scribbles the information on a piece of paper, before he walks over to the bathroom to take a shower. It’s time he went to sleep.

***

**Paris (France)**

**Rue Kilford**

**19 04 2016**

**2000 hours**

Harry stares up at the giant gym located on Rue Kilford, where Sauvageon was last seen a couple of weeks prior. Zayn and Louis are currently spread out over the area, asking for the man, so it’s up to Harry to find out if anyone knows where Sauvageon might be.

He walks up to the front desk and plasters a smile on his face, before he asks for the guy in perfect French.

“We can’t give out any personal information about our clients, sir.” The lady behind the desk replies in French.

Harry pouts and bends further over the desk. “I just haven’t seen him in a few days and I’m really worried. He’s got a…you know. A drug problem, and I was hoping you could tell me when he’s usually here.”

The lady sighs and checks something on the computer.

“He came in half an hour ago, which means he’s still here.”

Harry smiles. “Merci.”

He meets up with Louis and Zayn by his car, parked a block away. “He’s in the building right now. I say we wait for him to come out and then follow him to wherever he’s headed.”

Zayn gives him a brisk nod. “I’ll follow him on foot, and you can trail behind me in the car just in case I need backup.”

They get into the car, with Zayn in the passenger’s seat and Harry behind the wheel, and just wait. They listen to the news on the radio while they smoke and talk about what they did during their break.

“That’s him.” Zayn suddenly says and rolls down the window when he sees a guy dressed in a hoodie that matched the one on the tape.

Zayn gets out of the car and nonchalantly starts trailing after the guy, while Harry and Louis look after him from their places in the car.

When Zayn is out of their sight, Harry starts up the car and slowly drives in his direction. The sun is starting to set when the car eventually stops a few blocks away, in front of a bar.

“I’m going in.” Zayn says into Harry’s earpiece.

“Alright. We’re ready.” Harry responds, taking the watch to his lips.

He turns off the lights and engine, before he settles into the seat and looks towards the door.

For some reason, Harry feels like there’s some kind of tension between Louis and him, but then again, it might just be his own imagination playing tricks on him.

“Louis.” Harry starts after a while.

He sees Louis raising his eyebrows in the mirror. “Yeah?”

“William Tomlinson.”

Louis makes an impressed face. “Not bad Styles.”

“Formerly known as Troy Austin.”

This time, Louis tenses up and avoids eye contact for a few long seconds.

“So which one is it?” Harry pushes, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Louis opens his mouth, at the same time that a gunshot is heard. The two of them immediately react by grabbing their guns and getting out of the car in a heartbeat.

Harry nearly tears the door open and enters an outdoor bar. The scene in front of his eyes is unfolding to a quick pace, but he manages to see Sauvageon holding a gun to Zayn’s forehead, three other guys pointing their guns towards Harry and Louis, while two bodies lay lifeless on the ground.

“Drop your guns!” a tall guy with a lot off tattoos yells at Harry and Louis, pointing the gun between them. When neither of them budges, the guy yells again. “NOW!”

Harry annoyingly sighs and drops his gun, waiting for Louis to do the same. He doesn’t though, and the next thing he hears is three gunshots that apparently are directed towards each of the men present, except of Sauvageon.

“I can shoot you with my eyes closed and guarantee that I’ll get you right in the middle of that big forehead of yours.” Louis growls.

“Not if I shoot your partner first.” Sauvageon says and teases his finger against the trigger. He looks to Harry’s right, and then Louis is suddenly unconscious on the ground, with blood pouring out of his head.

“What the-“ Harry starts, and then he feels tremendous pain against the back of his neck, before everything goes black.

***

Harry wakes up in a dim lit room with one small window and a door in the corner. He feels pain in his wrists, so he looks up only to realize that he’s bound to a pole, sitting upright against a wall. God knows why he’s shirtless, and although his watch is still on, his earpiece has been taken away from him, as well as his gun.

He sees Zayn a few feet away from him, but no Louis.

“Finally.” Zayn groans and pulls against the ropes that keep him tied up. “I thought I was going to die of boredom. You were out for a while.”

“What day is it?”

“I think it’s the twentieth…around seven I think?” Zayn says and looks outside the small window the sun setting outside.

Harry looks around the empty room, possibly what used to be a small warehouse. “Where’s Louis?”

“I don’t know. After they knocked you out they took him and then the two of us up on the third level.”

“Do you think you can reach my back pocket? I’ve got my car keys in there.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and sarcastically answers: “Uh, I’m pretty tied up right now mate.”

“Hold on.” Harry mumbles and grips into the bar that’s holding him up. He pulls himself up and latches his feet onto the bar holding Zayn, so that they’re ass-to-face. “Try to like, take the keys out with your mouth.”

“This is some kinky shit.” Zayn mutters but forces himself to reach the keys hanging out of Harry’s pocket.

Once Harry is back down, Zayn exchange the keys with their mouths and Harry then proceeds to cut into the rope as much as he can before he wrings himself out of it.

“You wait here and pretend you’re sleeping or something. It’s way too dangerous for the both of us when we’re not armed. I’m going to find Louis.” Harry says and buries his keys into Zayn’s palm.

His partner nods with a serious look in his eyes, and Harry turns on his watch, bringing it to his lips. “I don’t know if you can hear me Niall, but don’t respond just in case they’re listening. I’m fine, Zayn’s too. I need you to check Louis’ pulse and whereabouts and then send them to me.”

Harry walks towards the door and tries the handle. Of course these idiots aren’t smart enough to make sure they lock it, since it opens with a light creak.

Once he’s made sure no one’s around, he walks down the hallway and up the stairs until he reaches another hallway. There’s a man leaning out a window with his back to Harry, smoking a cigarette while talking on the phone about his girlfriend.

Harry closes in on him, pulls the gun from the guys’ belt in a swift motion and smacks him over the face with it so he falls unconscious on the floor by his feet.

There’s another flights of stairs that Harry crosses until he reaches yet another hallway. There are voices coming from a room next to him, and a man on the other end of the hallway with his back to him, typing away on his phone.

Harry presses his gun against the back of his head. “One word and I’ll blow your brains out,” he whispers. “Now tell me where you took my other partner.”

“Never.” The guy snarls so Harry takes the gun out of his belt and shoots him in the leg.

It takes about three seconds for three other guys to appear in the hallway, but Harry’s already got that covered as he shoots two of them in the chest simultaneously, before he also takes on the other one.

“Tell me where he is, or I’ll kill all of you.” Harry warns, stepping on one of them.

The guy gives him a smile with bloody teeth. “You’re going to be too late anyway. Dominique probably already pushed him off the roof.” The guy spits on Harry’s feet. “He should’ve known better than to kill three of our men.”

“I should do the same.” Harry says, but chooses to shoot them all in the leg before taking the stairs that lead to the roof two at the time.

He blows the keyhole off the door before he kicks it in and looks around the rooftop, until his eyes fall on a shirtless Louis and Sauvageon. The latter is holding him by the neck right on the ledge of the building. One push, and that’s it for Louis.

“Let him go.” Harry asks, stepping closer.

“One more step and it’s going to be the last time you see your precious partner.”

Harry tentatively presses his fingers against the triggers, knowing he can make the shot. The only thing holding him back is the fact that Louis might fall once Sauvageon lets go of him. Plus, he needs the guy for information.

“I’m going to say it one more time, nicely. Let him _go._ ”

Louis’ hands tighten around Sauvageon’s wrists. “I would listen to him.” He says, shooting him a smirk.

“I hate cocky idiots.” Sauvageon spits and pushes Louis off the building.

Harry yells and shoots him in the leg, before yelling into his watch for Niall to send two helicopters straight away. He turns around and runs a hand through his hair, wondering whether he should go and look over the ledge.

“Fucking hell.” He mutters to himself and pushes a gun into his belt, before unloading the other one and dropping it to the ground.

He feels heartbroken, and he has no idea why he even feels this way. He should be professional.

“Oh come on, don’t be so sad about it.”

Harry swirls around to see Louis walking over to him with a smirk to his face. He stops to kick a heavily breathing Sauvageon in the ribs, before continuing on his path towards Harry.

“You fucking _idiot_.” Harry breathes and takes the remaining steps between them, just to pull him into a hug without even thinking about it.

Louis tenses against the touch, but soon enough reciprocates the action by wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Harry whispers after a few seconds, when he pulls back and rests his forehead against Louis’.

Terror flashes through Louis’ eyes, but Harry continues nonetheless.

“Louis Troy Austin. Whose family died during that home invasion in 2006.”

Louis looks more relieved for some reason, and then nods.

Someone coughing interrupts them, so they pull apart. Zayn’s leaning against the doorframe with a gun hanging off his middle finger and a knowing smile plastered on his face. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“No.” Louis says and steps back, walking over to Sauvageon. “We were just going to take this one into custody.”

Sauvageon spits at him but Louis shuts him up with a fist to the cheek.

“There you go. One more time and you’re going to have nothing to spit with.”

Zayn shoots Harry a questioning look, which is definitely more than just about what happened to Sauvageon.

“Later.” Harry mouths and looks off in the distance, where he can already see a couple of helicopters approaching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> For the reasons I mentioned in the chapter notes, I'm going to update the next chapter in two weeks. This won't be a permanent thing though, so don't worry :)
> 
> Also, some Larry action is coming soon ;)
> 
> ! Next update will be on February 8th, 5pm UK time !
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one day wait, but I was at a party last night so I wasn't able to update in time because I had to finish the last part. Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter though! x
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :D

**London (England)**

**MI6 Headquarters**

**21 04 2016**

**1830 hours**

Louis attaches iron clasps that are connected through wires to a plug around each of Sauvageon’s wrists. The convict is tied to a chair by his hands and legs, therefore unable to escape.

“Why did you call Romanov?” Harry asks while Louis walks over to the plug and lightly taps his fingers against it, as a warning.

Sauvageon smirks. “I’m not telling you shit.”

“I’m gonna ask again.” Harry patiently says and plays with the wet cloth in his hand. “Why did you call Romanov?”

Once again, Sauvageon doesn’t say anything. Therefore, Harry stuffs the cloth in his mouth and motions for Louis to turn the plug on, which ends up electrocuting a screaming Sauvageon.

After ten seconds of electrocution, Louis turns it off and Harry pulls the cloth out of the prisoner’s mouth. He wonders if the people outside the prison cell can hear him, and if they’re wondering what’s going on. Either way, no one came to check in on them.

“Why the fuck did you call him?” Harry raises his tone.

Sauvageon spits him in the face. “I was told to.”

“By whom?” Harry urges, bending over so he can look him in the eye.

The prisoner smiles, letting Harry know that he won’t tell him anything else. Louis turns the plug on once again, this time not waiting for Harry. Sauvageon yelps as he shakes on the chair, gripping into the handles.

Harry closes in on his face. “BY WHOM?”

“Kudret.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Sauvageon shrugs, and starts shaking and convulsing once again, meaning that Louis turned the plug on. This time, it doesn’t end after one minute; it just keeps going to the point where the veins in his forehead seem like they’re about to pop.

“I’m going to let it on until you tell us everything you know.” Louis nonchalantly says, checking his fingernails as if to say that he has all the time in the world.

Two more minutes go by until the prisoner eventually yells out what Harry wants to hear.

“He’s from Istanbul…he wanted to talk about…a gunpowder shipment!”

The jolts stop and Louis walks over to Harry. “Where can we find him? And what’s his real name?”

Sauvageon is breathing heavily, so Louis waits a few more seconds before kicking him in the shin.

“I don’t know his-his real name. All I know is that he’s from Istanbul and owns a whorehouse. That’s all I know, I swear to God.”

Louis nods and punches him square in the face.

“Let’s go.” He says shaking his fist and gripping his knuckles.

“What does Kudret mean? In Turkish.” Harry asks as he follows Louis out of the cellblock.

“It means might and power. It’s definitely a nickname. Have Niall run it through the database while I make a phone call. I’ll meet you back at the lab.”

***

**Istanbul (Turkey)**

**Hotel W Istanbul**

**23 04 2016**

**1900 hours**

Harry pushes himself off the bar when he sees Zayn approaching.

“Took you long enough. Where’s Louis?”

“He’s going to get here a bit later tonight…he had a job in Greece but he’s going to fly out here.”

Harry checks his watch. It’s 7PM sharp, which means that their ‘appointment’ at the brothel that Kudret supposedly owns should start in half an hour.

Harry’s Aston Martin is parked in the hotel garage as Liam had said, so they don’t waste any time by getting into the car and speeding off.

The brothel is located on the outskirts of Istanbul, right next to the highway. It looks like an expensive building, so outsiders who don’t know exactly what it is would probably think it’s a small firm or something.

Harry parks the car in the private car park behind the building they both get out at the same time. There’s a bodyguard at the door that eyes them curiously but lets them in without any questions.

There’s an actual reception desk next to a flight of stairs that leads to the first floor, so Harry assumes they have to check in. They’re supposed to use the fake name Niall used to make the ‘appointment’.

“I have a reservation on the name Brown.” Zayn speaks before Harry gets to say anything.

The lady looks through her computer (when did brothels get so modern?) and nods. “Two gentlemen looking for a lady who speaks English well, right?”

Harry nods. So Niall signed them up for a threesome? Alright then.

“Room 27, on the second floor. You can use the elevator and pay afterwards. One hour is 1500 Turkish Lira.”

Zayn follows Harry towards the elevator and waits until they’re inside to check that he still got his gun, before he turns to Harry. “Niall signed us up for a threesome? Really?”

Harry shrugs. “Let’s see what we can find out from the girl.” He says in a hushed tone, nodding towards the cameras for Zayn to understand that they’re being filmed. His sidekick nods and turns back towards the door just as it opens.

There are two men at the end of the hallway, probably placed there to surveil that everything goes smoothly and none of the girls get killed. There are moans and fake screams of pleasure coming from some of the rooms Harry and Zayn walk past until they reach theirs.

Harry pushes door number 27 open and steps inside. His eyes fall on a girl with pretty features and olive skin, who can’t be older than twenty, sitting at the edge of the bed in lingerie, hands in her lap.

“Mr. Brown and…?” she asks in perfect English.

Neither of them answers as Zayn closes the door and makes sure to lock it. He checks the room for cameras, and after seeing no surveillance equipment, Zayn steps closer to the girl.

“What’s your name love?” he asks in a gentle voice, so she won’t be scared.

The girl looks up at him. She looks scared and unsure whether she should answer.

“Angel.”

“Your real name.” Harry asks and goes to sit on the chair by the window.

The girl shakes her head. “I should be getting to work.” she stands up. “How do you want me?”

“No, we don’t-we don’t want _that_ from you.” Harry says and motions for her to sit back down.

“Then what do you want? Who sent you?”

“We want to know who and where your boss is.”

Angel looks at him confused, and then her expression changes to a scared one. “I can’t-can you please go?”

“We’re not going to hurt you. We want to know where Kudret is so we can help you.” Zayn explains, leaning against the door.

“Why do you need to know?” The girl pushes, insecurely crossing her arms over her chest.

“We can’t tell you that. But can you trust us?” Harry asks.

Angel shakes her head. “Why would I?”

Zayn steps closer to her. “Because it’s obvious that you don’t like being here, and we can help get you out of here. But first, you have to tell us where Kudret is.”

Harry shifts closer, hoping that Niall is getting all of this and is already working on it.

“I don’t…I don’t know much…but I know that he lives a few streets away in a giant white house…and that his office is on the fourth floor. But I heard he’s leaving for Moscow soon.”

Zayn looks at Harry, then back at her. “How soon?”

“Today, I think?”

Harry stands up from the chair. “We have to go.”

“No! Please…please just wait fifteen more minutes. If you walk out so soon they’ll think I wasn’t a good service and will be beaten and… _please_.”

Harry nods and sits back down. “Alright then. Tell us about yourself.”

***

**Istanbul (Turkey)**

**23 04 2016**

**1950 hours**

Louis pulls up in front of the white mansion where Niall had sent him just half an hour ago when he got off the plane. Zayn and Harry are supposed to be here in less than ten minutes, so all Louis can do in the meantime is wait for Harry’s car to show up.

In a split of a second, an engine roars from Louis’ left, and two cars speed by him. He reacts quickly, stepping on the gas and following the familiar Aston Martin, who’s apparently following a black Range Rover up on the highway.

Louis sees Zayn getting his upper half of the body on out through the passenger’s window and starting to shoot at the car in front of them.

While keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Louis looks for his gun in the seat next to him, and once he finds it, he puts his right hand out the window and starts shooting towards the Range Rover as well.

Zayn turns his head and smirks when he spots Louis’ Lambo, before he turns around and gets back to his previous task. The highway isn’t as full as expected, but there are still some cars around them, some even stopping when the drivers figure out what’s going on.

Louis speeds up so he’s right next to Harry’s car, shouting at him to let him first so he can take care of Kudret already. Harry’s either an idiot or really doesn’t understand Louis from a few feet away, because he doesn’t make any effort to oblige Louis’ words.

Therefore, the professional assassin steps on the gas pedal until he’s finally in front of the Austin Martin and continues shooting at the Range Rover until he finally hits the back tire, which causes the car to swerve off the road and into the fence.

Louis stops the car in front of the Range Rover, and Harry right behind it.

“Call backup right now.” Harry says into his watch as he gets out of the car with a gun pointed at the Range Rover.

Louis opens the door on the left side and pulls out a bleeding man. Kudret is heavily breathing and swearing in Turkish, so Louis steps on his chest and points the gun in his face.

“Tell me about that gun powder shipment and I’ll let your dick function.” Louis threatens, moving the gun towards his crotch.

Kudret spits on the ground and raises his hands above his head. “Ask Zelena.”

“Who the fuck is Zelena?” Harry asks, kneeling down.

When Kudret hesitates to answer, Louis pulls the trigger and shoots him right in the crotch, causing him to let out a painful scream.

“Why did you do that?” Harry yells as he follows him to his Lamborghini.

Louis stops with his hand on the door, turning his head. “Because he’s an egocentric son of a bitch.”

“I know someone _just_ like him.” Harry mumbles.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I know who he’s talking about. Follow me and stop playing the know-it-all.”

Harry watches him as Louis gets into the car and looks at him expectantly. He gives up by sighing and walking back to his own car.

***

Zelena is a fortuneteller apparently, who lives in a camp just off the highway. Harry’s not sure how Louis knows her exactly, but he isn’t planning on asking right now.

“I’ll wait in the car and let you know in case anyone comes.” Zayn tells him when they pull up in front of the purple campervan.

Harry nods and makes sure he has his gun on him before he exits the car and follows Louis inside.

“I had a feeling you’d come.” The lady says in a thick Turkish accent as she plays with her fingers on her globe. The whole scene is way too cliché for Harry to actually take it seriously.

“Take a seat, you two.” She continues and points to the two chairs in front of her table.

“How much for a reading?” Harry asks.

“Two hundred.”

Harry hands her the bills after he sits down next to Louis.

“Let’s start with you.” She says, nodding towards Louis. “I get the feeling that you’re way easier to read than your partner.”

“We’re not-“ Louis starts but Zelena raises her hand.

“I know.”

She takes Louis’ hand in hers and closes her eyes. Harry watches her inhale and exhale exaggeratedly, until it gets too boring so he starts looking around the dark room.

“I see an important date coming up…blood being shed…” she starts, eyebrows furrowing. “You met someone who finally challenges you in a good way. You’re finally going to get something you’ve been longing for in the past couple of months…ooh. I see a big secret, not sure what it is though…it’s big and it’s starting to eat you up.”

“Alright that’s enough.” Louis says and pulls his hand away just as she opens her eyes and moves on by taking Harry’s hand.

She closes her eyes again and smiles. “I see a scared little boy trying to protect everyone. Blood as well…a big loss coming up in the next month. A huge betrayal that will change your life-“

“What’s your deal with Kudret?”

Louis’ voice snaps Harry out of his trance and his eyes move over to him, just to see the gun pointed at the shocked fortuneteller.

“Didn’t predict this, did you?” Louis asks, toying with his finger on the trigger. “Now tell me before I shoot you.”

The lady sits back, trying to mask her fear. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then you must be really shit at your job.” Louis retorts.

“Just tell us what we want to know and we’ll let you live.” Harry says.

Zelena points behind her. “I have the papers in the back.”

Harry stands up. “Tell me where they are and I’ll go get them.”

“They’re under the bed in the silver briefcase.”

Harry walks past her after he makes sure Louis has the situation under control, and comes back shortly with the folder in his hand.

“This is information about the gunpowder shipment that was supposed to arrive in England but never did.” He states after reading through the papers. “They were delivered to Robert Anderson’s property in…shit. Bangkok. About a week ago.”

Louis looks at the fortuneteller. “Is that the man who hired you? Why do you have these papers?”

Zelena looks hesitant, and Harry really hopes Louis won’t shoot her too, because they need the information.

“I’m listening.” Louis urges, waving the gun.

“All I know is that they want to build a bomb, and they gave me money to send a few people out that have the brains to do it.”

“Why do they want to build a bomb? What are they trying to blow up?”

“I don’t know. These are copies of the originals. That’s all I know.”

Louis stands up from the table, before he suddenly grabs the woman by the back of her head and slams her into the table.

“What the-“ Harry starts, following him out of the campervan.

“She won’t die from it, she’ll just have short-term memory loss so she won’t be able to remember that we’ve been here.”

They get into their cars and call it a day, so their next destination is the hotel for a good night sleep.

***

**Istanbul (Turkey)**

**Hotel W Istanbul**

**24 04 2016**

**0010 hours**

“What are you doing?” Harry asks when Louis follows him to his room after the three of them spent the last hour and a half down at the bar having a few drinks.

“What do you think I’m doing? Trying to get to bed and go to sleep.”

Harry looks at him with an obvious expression. “This is my room.”

“I know, but the hotel is fully booked and I’m too tired to go to another one just for the night. Don’t be such a fucking pussy.”

“Can’t you room with Zayn?” Harry asks, but Zayn’s door is already closing with a ‘goodnight!’.

“Are we back in high school? Get out of the way.” Louis mutters and grabs the card out of Harry’s hand, and then enters the room.

Harry watches him as he takes off his Rolex and places it on the table by the window, before he unbuttons his white button-up and places the blazer on the back of the chair.

He looks way too good for it to be legal, so Harry averts his eyes and focuses on unbuttoning the cuffs of his suit. He turns around once the suit is off, only to see a shirtless Louis lighting up a cigarette and sitting down at the table.

“Uh…so Louis Tomlinson. I found out your last name.”

Louis turns his head and lets out smoke. “So?”

“So, you told me that you’d show me what you meant by knowing that I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“It doesn’t make sense, what you just said.”

Harry frowns and walks closer. “Yes it does. You told me that you’d tell me.”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes another drag. “I don’t even remember what we were talking about Styles.”

“You told me that you wouldn’t have taken me for a top, and I told you that you should judge a book by its cover, and then you said that I should trust you because you know.”

Louis sighs, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. “You really that curious?”

Harry nods just for the hell of it.

Louis stands up then and walks over to him, before he suddenly pushes Harry onto the chair and straddles him.

“I wouldn’t have thought you are a top because you’re way too…innocent.”

Harry snorts, trying to seem nonchalant and like he doesn’t even notice how close their crotches are. “Innocent? You’d be surprised.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Louis smirks and grinds down once. “I’m a bottom.”

Harry’s mouth falls open. “What?”

“See? Shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“But you’re-you’re way too bossy.”

Louis shrugs. “Powerbottom then.”

“Was that the-“ Harry almost chokes when Louis grinds down once more. “-thing you wanted to tell me?”

Louis nods, and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “You’re hard.”

“Could say the same thing about you…you’re going to get something you’ve been longing for in the past couple of months?” Harry teases, repeating Zelena’s words.

“Shut the fuck up.” Louis frowns and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Harry’s taken by surprise but responds immediately by pulling Louis closer by the waist and opening his mouth.

Louis tastes like cigarettes and peppermint, hands in Harry’s hair while he’s grinding down on him. Harry’s hands wander down his back until he reaches Louis’ ass and grips into it; something he’s wanted to do for so long.

“I don’t think we should-“ Harry starts when rationality kicks in.

“Oh come on. If you start something, the least you could do is finish it. Innit?” Louis whispers into his ear before he bites his earlobe.

The fact that he’s quoting him, turns Harry on even more, so he thinks ‘fuck it’ and attaches his lips to Louis’ neck.

Louis moans into Harry’s hair and lifts his ass up so his pants can be unzipped and pulled off. Harry doesn’t think he’s been so eager for something in his life.

He wants to mark Louis up everywhere he can get his lips on, so he starts with his neck and works up to his jaw, because he doesn’t want to get in an uncomfortable position just to reach his chest.

When Louis’ briefs come off Harry takes a few moments to appreciate his flushed, pink cock resting against his belly.

“Get your kit off.” Louis says into his ear, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

He’s quick to oblige Louis, so a few seconds go by until Harry is finally naked as well, cocks brushing against each other from the way they’re sitting.

Harry spits into his palm after he pulls back from a bruising kiss, and takes it down to their cocks, gripping both of them at the same time. Louis starts moving and grinding into his palm, moaning at the friction it causes.

Harry begins to jerk both of them off, slow at first, but it eventually escalates to pretty fast, with both of them grinding upwards into the strokes.

Louis grips Harry’s head with both of his palms and opens their mouths up simultaneously with the help of his tongue.

“Would it be embarrassing if I told you ‘m really close right now?” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth, tugging at the hair from the back of his neck.

Harry shakes his head, not helping the fact that he wants to smirk. “Not at all.”

He could already feel that Louis is close to coming, even without his heads up, because Louis’ legs start shaking. His breathing becomes more and more uneven, until Louis eventually comes over both of their bellies, with one of the most sexual noises Harry’s ever heard in his life; and he’s heard quite a share of them.

Harry comes about a minute after, embarrassingly just when Louis asks him if he wants to put his mouth on it.

Their foreheads rest against each other for a few moments until they’ve regained their breaths, and Louis stands up after.

“Thanks Styles.” He says and picks up his clothes before walking over to the bathroom.

“No goodnight kiss?” Harry teases, looking at his ass as he walks away.

“Oh, I don’t do the romantic bullshit.” Louis laughs, and the last thing Harry hears is the door slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend of 20-21st of Feb, 4pm UK time !
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see in the story in the future and what you like/don't like about this chapter ! 
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter :) 
> 
> Also, there is a reference to Bin Laden in this part towards the end, and a historical inaccuracy, so I apologize if it makes anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**Bangkok (Thailand)**

**24 04 2016**

**The Siam hotel**

**2340 hours**

Zayn places his empty beer bottle on the bar and sighs. “That’s my fourth beer this evening. I’m gonna go to bed for the night.”

“Already? You’re such a quitter.” Harry smirks. “I didn’t raise a quitter.”

Zayn stands up from the table and rolls his eyes, grabbing his suit. “I’m going. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Harry shoots Zayn an annoyed look. He knew that telling Zayn about what happened last night would be a mistake. He just wasn’t sure when Zayn would make the first joke about it.

Louis stares at Zayn’s back until he disappears, and then turns his head towards Harry.

“You told him?”

“About what?” Harry asks, playing dumb.

Louis rolls his eyes and plays with the bottle. “You know what.”

“Why wouldn’t I tell him about it? We always share that kind of stuff.”

“Because it wasn’t…anything really.” Louis mutters.

Harry shakes his head and takes a swig of his beer. “You’re right. Getting each other off is nothing.”

Louis stands up from the table. “I think I’m going to head in as well.”

“In case you forgot, we’re sharing a room.”

“Give me the card then.”

“I’m coming with you.” Harry decides and stands up too. “Let’s go.”

The elevator ride is silent, with Louis staring at himself in the mirror while Harry’s watching the numbers go up with every level they pass.

They eventually reach their floor, and Harry steps out first.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight.” Louis tells him after he looks at his watch.

“Are you serious? Did I make you that uncomfortable?” Harry asks, now feeling a bit sorry.

“It’s not you. It’s me.”

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “This sounds like a cheesy breakup line out of a rom-com.”

“It wasn’t intended as one. Just…I’ll take the couch and you take the bed tonight alright?”

Harry frowns, but doesn’t ask any more questions, because Louis looks pretty serious and a bit angry as well.

He makes his way towards the bedroom after saying goodnight, and closes the door behind himself. He takes a shower and changes into a new pair of boxer briefs before getting into bed.

***

Harry’s woken up by a bunch of noises coming from the living room of the suite. At first he thinks it’s Louis trying to do something in the small kitchenette, but then he hears a distinctive, loud voice, something like a scream, and that instantly gets him out of bed within seconds.

When he gets to the living room, he sees Louis with his eyes closed, trashing and kicking as he lays on the couch. He’s screaming something unintelligible, and there’s sweat covering his forehead, so much that his hair is sticky.

Harry kneels down beside him and tries to shake him awake, but it doesn’t help at all.

“Louis!” Harry yells and shakes him even harder, this time slapping him over the face. Louis sits up straight out of a sudden; eyes wide open, but blank nonetheless.

“Louis!” Harry tries again, and when there’s no reaction from the man, he stands up and hurries over to the sink, getting a glass of ice-cold water.

He throws it in Louis’ face, and in a matter of seconds, the professional assassin seems to regain consciousness. He looks confused about his surroundings until his eyes land on Harry.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh…you were screaming and kicking al over the place…I thought-I thought you were having a nightmare. Seemed pretty scary.”

Louis shakes his head and pushes the wet hair out of his eyes. “Something like that. Shit.” He stands up from the couch and walks over to the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror.

“So what was it about? The nightmare I mean.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” Louis tells him after washing his face.

Harry leans against the doorframe. “Then what the fuck was it?”

“It’s just…it’s complicated. It’s best if you don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Are you serious right now? I just helped you and you’re still an ungrateful little shit.”

Louis pushes against his chest so he can leave the bathroom. “Stop with the swearing, I’m not in the mood right now. Go to sleep, we’ve got work tomorrow.”

Harry watches him to make sure he’s gone to sleep, and waits what is probably half an hour until he finally goes to bed himself. He doesn’t go to sleep though.

His suitcase is resting under the bed so he pulls his laptop out and turns it on, instantly connecting to the Wi-Fi.

 _Serious nightmares_ is all he can come up with to type in the search box.

He gets to the nightmare disorder Wikipedia page, and quickly moves on because Louis didn’t have any of the symptoms.

He eventually stumbles upon the term ‘night terrors’, and clicks on the link.

_These night terrors can occur each night if the sufferer does not eat a proper diet, get the appropriate amount or quality of sleep, is enduring stressful events, or if he or she remains untreated. Adult night terrors are much less common, and often respond to treatments to rectify causes of poor quality or quantity of sleep. Night terrors are classified as a mental and behavioral disorder in the ICD._

Harry frowns, and it suddenly occurs to him that except of last night, Louis has always insisted on having his own room. And even if they shared a suite, he’d always be up when Zayn and him went to bed.

_When a night terror happens, it is typical for a person to wake up screaming and kicking and to be able to recognize what he or she is saying._

“That’s it.” He tells himself and scrolls further down. Harry’s not really sure why he’s doing this, why he even cares; but he does.

There’s something further down the page that explains how a traumatic event in someone’s life could also lead to night terrors, and Harry looks on top of the screen.

_25 04 2016_

Then it downs on him that today marks ten years since Louis’ family passed away, leaving him all alone in the world, and his heart clenches.

_Of fucking course_

Harry looks for treatment, and finds _medication_ and _more sleep_. Well, he could try and solve the latter, but the first one is all up to Louis.

He closes the laptop and finally tries to get some sleep, but makes a mental note to talk to Louis about it tomorrow after they pay a visit to Anderson’s residence.

***

“Have you seen Louis?” Harry asks Zayn that afternoon during lunch. They’ve both slept in due to jetlag, but they’re not rushing anywhere because for one, they can’t find Louis, and they also usually like to do things when there’s no light outside.

Zayn frowns. “No, I thought he was with you?”

“Well he isn’t.” Harry sighs and pulls back so the waiter can place their plates on the table. “When I woke up this morning he was gone.”

“Didn’t he say where he’s going?”

Harry looks at him annoyed. “If he told me where he was going, I wouldn’t have asked you whether you’ve seen him.”

“What crawled up your arse and died?” Zayn laughs, and then suddenly turns serious. “Wait. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know the gross details.”

“Says the guy who has sexual fantasies about his off-limits boss. By the way, how _are_ things with Liam? Are you two still in that fail-to-acknowledge-my-flirting zone? Or have you moved on to he-uncomfortably-smiles-when-I-flirt-with-him stage?” Harry retorts and sips his tea in a know-it-all manner.

Zayn flips him off. “Oh, fuck off mate.”

“Look, about the getting off thing-that was nothing. And I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t bring it up or even make jokes about it. Ever.”

Zayn’s eyes widen, and there’s a hint of amusement in them. “ _Jesus_ , don’t get your knickers in a twist about it. I was just joking. But if it makes you that uncomfortable I’ll stop.”

“It doesn’t make _me_ uncomfortable, but it does Louis. Speaking of which, I’ll call Niall and ask him about it.”

He pulls the BlackBerry out of his pocket and dials Niall’s office number. His handler answers on the second ring.

 _“Hi Styles.”_ Niall says and Harry can hear the smile in his voice.

“Hey. So…we’ve got a small problem. We can’t find Louis.”

_“What do you need me to do?”_

Harry shrugs, and then remembers that Niall can’t see him. “Uh, try tracking him?”

_“Just a second. Let me check if his watch is active.”_

Harry takes a bite out of the potatoes on his plate, focusing on the conversation with Niall at the same time.

 _“His GPS is offline. He must’ve turned it off. All I can do right now is monitor him until it finally turns on and then get in touch with you as soon as possible. In the mean time, don’t forget to pay Anderson a visit. He’s supposed to be attending a party at a hotel tonight, so he’ll be out after seven._ ” Niall says.

“What about his security?”

_“I’ll send you statistics on your watch; it’s better if you don’t talk about it in public.”_

“Alright.” Harry agrees and hangs up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

They continue their lunch, and somehow, all thoughts about where Louis might be are gone.

***

**Bangkok (Thailand)**

**25 04 2016**

**Dinso Road**

**1840 hours**

Harry parks the car across the road from Anderson’s house, and turns off the lights as well as the engine, waiting for Anderson to leave his home.

He eventually does ten minutes later, in a black SUV. Harry counts to thirty and then gets out of the car with Zayn on his heels.

The gate is locked, of course, but Harry manages to climb over it with Zayn’s help, and then opens it from the inside.

“Niall just sent me the security check. Apparently the only security he has on this property is cameras at the entrance, in his living room, and hallways.”

“Shame that we didn’t bring any masks.” Zayn sarcastically says as they walk towards the front door. It’s not a bad place; it has a huge garden, a giant garage and the house is two-stores high.

“Now…” Harry starts once they’re at the door. “If I was a millionaire, where would I hide an illegal gunpowder shipment?”

“Most likely somewhere away from the prying eye. Basement.” Zayn smirks and points to a door right by the side of the house.

Harry smiles. “Who said you weren’t smart?”

“No one.”

The door is bolted shut.

Harry sighs and lets go of the lock. “Now would be a good time for Louis to show up unexpectedly.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear that all day.”

They both make a 180-degree turn at the voice, just to see Louis approaching from behind some bushes.

“What the fuck?” Harry asks. “Where have you been?”

“I took half of the day off, and then I came here. You two really do spend a lot of time doing pointless things. Move over Styles.”

Louis kneels down and pulls out a plier that he uses to cut the metallic lock.

“Here you go.” He proudly says and stands up, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh, right, because you did this for us.” Harry mumbles and opens the door.

“Where did you even get that plier?” Zayn intervenes, and takes the stairs first.

“I was bored when I got here an hour ago so I decided to snoop around in the garden house. Found this, and knew that the shipment must be in his basement, which would probably be locked. And guess what?” Louis smiles, thereby stepping on Harry’s nerves, “I was right, of course.”

“Oh…you should get a medal.” Harry replies with a sarcastic hint in his tone.

Louis winks at him. “Nah, the money is enough for now.”

Harry chooses to let it go for once, because now is definitely not the time and place to be arguing like children.

Zayn eventually finds the switch, and a giant hall is suddenly enlightened.

“Holy fucking-“ Louis starts.

“-shit.” Harry says, thereby completing his sentence.

“There must be…”

Harry nods, walking towards the nearest wooden box and running his palm over it. “Half a ton of gunpowder.” He takes the watch to his mouth in order to get in touch with Niall. “Niall, we’ve found it. You have to send someone over here right now to retrieve it before it’s going to be too late.”

Niall responds immediately.

_“Fuck yeah. Well, agents from the British Embassy will be there in about ten minutes once I call them. How about you try looking around the house for further clues and then report back to me once I can call them?”_

“Great.”

They look around the room for a couple more minutes and find nothing except of boxes filled with gunpowder.

“Let’s go and have Niall call the-“ Harry starts, but Zayn interrupts him.

“I found something. Look. There’s an almost wiped out shipping address on here. It’s…in Mexico.” Zayn reads. “Seriously? Is the entire world plotting against out Prime Minister?”

Louis walks closer. “Mexico? To whom?”

“No address. No name. Just says Mexico.”

Harry takes a picture and then informs Niall that he can send agents down here to collect the gunpowder and arrest Anderson.

Louis gets into his own car, Harry and Zayn is theirs, and plan on meeting back at the hotel.

Harry receives a message from Niall saying that they’ve got Anderson in custody and he’s going to be on his way to London later tonight for questioning.

 _“Report back to headquarters tomorrow. You’ve got a plane leaving at 0800 hours.”_ Niall’s voice rings through the car speakers while Harry parks.

“Thanks Horan. See you tomorrow.”

Harry turns off the engine and looks at Zayn. “So, good news.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Zayn says, gripping into the door handle.

“You’re going to see your boyfriend tomorrow. Well, stalker fantasy actually. Same thing.”

Zayn pushes him. “You’re getting’ on my nerves. Maybe you need Louis to put you back into your place.”

Harry snorts as they walk towards the entrance. “If anything, I would put him back into his place.”

“Have you met him? He’s the most domineering person I know. And I know a lot of CEO’s and business moguls.”

Harry holds the door open for him. “Well, you don’t know them…intimately.”

Zayn crosses his arms and shoots him a surprised look. “Oh, and you do?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do. From what he’s told me so far, and from what I experienced two nights ago.”

“I don’t want to hear the story again, please.” Zayn fake-begs and immediately shuts up when he sees Louis waiting by the elevators, next to a family of three.

“Any of you want to hit the bar later?” Louis suggests.

“Is that even a question?” Zayn asks.

Louis smirks, not even meeting Harry’s eyes.

***

**Bangkok (Thailand)**

**25 04 2016**

**The Siam hotel**

**2350 hours**

Harry’s on the couch in the living room watching BBC when there’s a loud knock on the door. He grabs the gun from the table out of instinct and takes a few cautious steps towards the door.

“Who is it?” he asks in a deep voice, finger pressing against the trigger.

No one answer, and then there’s another knock.

“It’s meeee.”

Harry stops and lets the hand that was holding the gun down, sighing. It’s just a very-possibly _extremely_ \- inebriated Louis. He turns out to be right, because a drunk Louis is currently leaning against the doorframe with a loopy smile on his face.

“It’s meee.” He says again, in a really cute voice that Harry wasn’t expecting.

“You’re really fucking drunk, did you know that?” Harry amusedly asks.

“Shh, don’t kill my vibe…bitch.”

Louis steps inside, but Harry has to stabilize him by the elbow so he won’t trip over his own feet.

“Let go of me arm! I hate it when people touch me.”

 _You didn’t seem to have a problem with that two nights ago…_ , Harry thinks but lets go of him nonetheless.

Louis collapses on the couch and pulls at the collar of his shirt. “I am suffocating. Undress me.”

“I thought you hated it when people touched you.” Harry retorts, even though his entire body is itching just to get his hands on Louis.

_He’s beautiful even when he’s drunk_

Harry steps closer when Louis shoots him an annoyed look and kneels down on the floor between his legs so he can undo the buttons.

Louis takes off his suit and lets it fall in front of the couch.

“What did you guys drink to get you this fucked up?” Harry asks while taking Louis’ shoes off and standing up.

“Weeeelll…Zayn and I had a few beers then he went to sleep…and I continued with some Vodka shots. One…or two…maybe nine? I don’t-I don’t remember.” Louis giggles and grips Harry’s wrist.

“Nine shots of Vodka after a few beers? Oh, then that explains everything.”

Louis pouts and tries to stand up. “Imma go to sleep. ‘m sleepy. Take me to bed?”

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep in the same bed.”

“Well…I’m gonna pass out anyway, so might as well sleep on a comfortable mattress, right?” Louis slurs and opens his arms with a lazy smirk. “Carry me.”

“Are you sure you’re professional assassin ‘Tom W’?” Harry asks, before he hoists him up in his arms bridal style.

“Heyy…”

Harry carries him to the giant bedroom where he lets go of him and tucks him into bed, after getting his pants off.

“Ahh…so comfy.” Louis smiles and closes his eyes.

Harry makes sure to turn off all of the lights in the suite before he gets into the other side of the bed. There’s silence for a few minutes until Louis shifts on the bed so he’s facing Harry, and looks at him with big, glassy eyes.

“You know…just because I’m a professional assassin…killing people for money…it doesn’t mean that I don’t have a heart.”

Harry snorts. “Oh please, you’re the human version of emotional detachment.”

“Yeah…because I lost everyone I loved when I was fifteen. Fourteen even. I think?”

Harry definitely wasn’t expecting Louis to be so honest with him, even in his drunken state.

“That’s why you had night terrors the other night? And disappeared? And almost drank your bodyweight?”

Louis shrugs and turns on his back to stare at the dark ceiling. “Well…it’s more complicated than that. I’ve got other problems you know; that’s in the past.”

“What problems?” Harry asks, even though he knows he’s pushing it a bit.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that Harry.” Louis smiles. “Otherwise I’d have to kill myself.”

“You already said that to me about two weeks ago. What is that even supposed to mean?”

Louis scrunches his nose. “Nope. Can’t tell you that. I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Is there another stage of being drunk beyond this one?” Harry teases. “I doubt it.”

“Oh…you should’ve seen me last year. Had to kill a CEO in Florida and went there during spring break. I remember two out of seven days.”

Harry closes his eyes and turns on his side to face him. “So who else have you killed?”

“Well…I don’t really remember insignificant people. Wait. Do you know Bin Laden?” Louis asks, voice getting lower.

Harry’s eyes widen. “You didn’t. The US Navy Seals did-“

Louis shakes his head. “Nope. I did. Was hired by the FBI to do it as a backup plan, and I did it, and then left the Navy to find him since I had to keep my identity a secret.”

“I can’t believe that.”

“Just because you don’t believe me doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Anyone else important?”

“A few CEO’s here and there, druglords…terrorists.”

“That’s…a lot of deaths. Don’t you even feel guilty?” Harry asks in a hushed tone.

Louis shakes his head. “Sometimes. But I only kill people who deserve it. I always run a background check on them before I do something.”

“Did you ever…kill someone on accident?”

Harry doesn’t know why, but the subject is suddenly very interesting for him. Might be the late hour, or the fact that Louis is finally-sort of-opening up to him.

Louis laughs at the question. “Harold, my profession isn’t called ‘ _professional_ assassin’ for no reason. I don’t ever miss a shot, and make sure not to hurt people who aren’t in my way. Shoot someone in the balls or punch them so hard that a tooth falls out? Sure…I’ve done that. But those are just details.”

Harry doesn’t know what else to say, mainly because he’s shocked. But Louis takes the lead by saying they should get to sleep because they have a flight in the morning.

Harry shifts closer to him, and it feels like he’s walking on eggshells, but Louis doesn’t seem to have a problem with it because he lets out a soft break and turns so they’re facing each other now.

“Promise you won’t run away again in the morning?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head and lets Harry engulf him in his arms before softly answering. “I promise.”

***

**London (England)**

**26 04 2016**

**MI6 Headquarters**

**1530 hours**

“Agent 05. Good to see you again.” Liam says the next day when Harry, Louis, and Zayn enter his office.

The two of them shake hands in what they want to seem like a casual manner, but Harry can tell that they’re both tense, and that there’s some sexual tension in the room.

_Great, now there’s double sexual tension_

_Or is it just me?_

_Probably just me_

“Agent 09 and Tom W here as well Sir.” Harry says, which causes Liam to break from the eye-sex Zayn and him were just having, and shake his hand.

“Our agents upstairs are currently questioning Anderson about the gun shipment that has been brought in early this morning. The government is pleased, but they’d still like Mr. Cameron back.” Liam says, trying to make a joke.

No one laughs, so he continues. “Until we get any further information about the case, I’d like you to take some days off, but as per usual, be ready to report back whenever you’re needed.”

A smile spreads over Harry’s face.

Zayn turns to him, mirroring his expression.

“Miami sound good?” he asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

To Harry’s surprise, Louis also nods.

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend on August 17th 5pm UK time !
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see in the story in the future and what you like/don't like about this chapter ! 
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) ☆


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter and I'm soooooo sorry for not being active in so long but I've gone through a really tough time. I'm better now and I'm baaack :D
> 
> This chapter is sort of a thank you and I really think you'll like it ;)
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me as usual :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

_Previously on chapter 6:_

 _**London (England)** _

_

**26 04 2016**

**MI6 Headquarters**

**1530 hours**

“Agent 05. Good to see you again.” Liam says the next day when Harry, Louis, and Zayn enter his office.

The two of them shake hands in what they want to seem like a casual manner, but Harry can tell that they’re both tense, and that there’s some sexual tension in the room.

_Great, now there’s double sexual tension_

_Or is it just me?_

_Probably just me_

“Agent 09 and Tom W here as well Sir.” Harry says, which causes Liam to break from the eye-sex Zayn and him were just having, and shake his hand.

“Our agents upstairs are currently questioning Anderson about the gun shipment that has been brought in early this morning. The government is pleased, but they’d still like Mr. Cameron back.” Liam says, trying to make a joke.

No one laughs, so he continues. “Until we get any further information about the case, I’d like you to take some days off, but as per usual, be ready to report back whenever you’re needed.”

A smile spreads over Harry’s face.

Zayn turns to him, mirroring his expression.

“Miami sound good?” he asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

To Harry’s surprise, Louis also nods.

“Sounds great.”

_

\-----

**Malibu (USA)**

**Beach house**

**30 04 2016**

**1730 hours**

“Welcome to my occasional, rented, humble abode.” Harry says as he opens the front door of his beach house two days later.

Louis doesn’t seem surprised or impressed at all, even though he’s never been there. He’s probably used to living in the lap of luxury at all times.

“So where’s my room?” Louis asks, gripping into the handle of his suitcase.

“Upstairs, second to the left.”

“So where am I supposed to sleep?” Zayn intervenes, looking between the two of them.

“With me.” Harry answers and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Ugh, no thanks. You snore like a fucking tractor.”

“I do _not_!” Harry exclaims, offended.

Louis nods. “Yeah you do mate, sorry.”

“You never seemed to have a problem with it, if I do recall correctly that is.”

“Well you can’t see me rolling my eyes and smothering myself with the pillow in your sleep, can you?” Louis shoots back and with that takes off up the stairs towards his room for the week.

“He’s such a fucking-“ Harry starts, turning towards Zayn.

His friend stops him by putting a hand up. “It turns you on, shut up.”

***

Harry wakes up from his jetlag ten hours later, with Zayn soundly sleeping next to him in just his briefs. Now that he thinks about it, it really is incredibly hot in the room, so he gets up from the bed to open the window.

What he doesn’t expect is to see a half naked Louis chilling on the lounger by the pool, with his iPad on his thighs and a cigarette in his right hand.

He has a six-pack even though he’s sitting down, and Harry couldn’t be more jealous, and at the same time turned on.

He decides to take a step back and go for a shower, because staring won’t do anyone any good.

After a nice wank and a cold shower, Harry changes into his swim trunks and walks downstairs into the kitchen to find Zayn at the dining table drinking coffee and smoking.

“Good morning sunshine.” Zayn smirks as he looks at his face.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that.” Harry asks and walks over to the coffee maker.

“Looking at you like what?”

“Like you know I just jacked myself off because Louis is half naked on the back porch.”

Zayn stares at him for a couple of seconds, and then bursts out laughing.

“What now?” Harry rolls his eyes and turns around, only for his words to die in his throat.

“What a nice story, do tell more.” Louis says, before closing the sliding door that leads to the back yard. “I really do wonder what you say about me when I’m not around. It’s nice to get a clear picture now.”

Harry scoffs. “Don’t get too cocky, I was just joking.”

“Seemed pretty serious to me.” Louis replies and sits down next to Zayn.

When Harry steps closer with his coffee mug, Louis pulls it out of his hand and takes a sip.

“That was…oh why bother.” Harry sighs and turns around to make another one.

When he turns around, Louis mischievously laughs, so Harry does his best to hide his smile as he presses the button for another cup.

***

Harry isn’t sure how he’s going to survive one more day with Louis in the beach house. All the professional assassin does, is lie on the lounger outside, sip on a glass of whiskey, and sometimes scroll through his iPad, reading who knows what.

He’s tried avoiding him for a day, and then two, but right now he feels really intimidated and doesn’t even know why. He’s Harry fucking Styles and he’s never been one to get fucking shy over some twenty-something year old man, who, in all fairness, does nothing but kill people for a living and…okay. Well, that’s a pretty good reason.

Harry makes himself a Tequila Sunrise before he walks out on the back porch, straight to the lounger next to Louis’. The other guy doesn’t even lift his eyes to look at Harry as he sits down and grabs the sun cream.

“Finally decided to get out and get tanned?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. Who knows how long we’ve got left until we’re called back to headquarters.”

Louis shrugs, thereby closing the subject, so Harry starts putting on sunblock. It’s an awkward silence, so Harry tries to occupy himself by humming some random song whilst trying not to look at the curve of Louis’ ass.

“You know, I can tell you’re looking at my ass even though it doesn’t look like I’m watching.”

Harry blushes and quickly averts his gaze. “Yeah…uh, sorry.”

Louis laughs. “Mate, I was just messing with you, but apparently I was right.”

Harry rolls his eyes and continues putting his sun block on, without sparing any other glance in Louis’ direction for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that evening, Zayn comes down to the living room, looking well rested like he’s just had one of the best naps of his life. Knowing him, that’s probably exactly what happened.

“Let’s go out somewhere; I’m tired of sitting around all day doing nothing.” He says as soon as he sits down on the couch next to Harry. They’re in the living room now, because it’s gotten quite cold outside and the sun is setting.

He was watching the news while idly going through his phone.

“Where’s Louis?”

Harry shrugs. “I have absolutely no idea to be honest. He said he had some ‘business’ in Santa Monica and then disappeared. Can’t be bothered though, I’ve got more important things to do than to worry about what he does.”

“Yeah, like playing Candy Crush on your phone?” Zayn asks, shaking his head. “C’mon, let’s go out. I bet they have some good clubs around here.”

Harry makes a face. “’m not sure if I’m in the mood tonight.”

“What? Harry Styles isn’t in the mood to go out? Am I hearing this right?”

Harry finally gives in by sighing. “Ugh, fine. But you’ll have to wait for me to take a shower and get ready.”

“It’s not even nine, so take your time. I’m going to order something for us to eat.”

“Why don’t we just eat out?” Harry suggests as he walks up the stairs.

“See, now you’re not _that_ stupid.” Zayn teases, and Harry manages to flip him off before he gets upstairs and out of eyesight.

***

They arrive at a diner around ten, and after having a burger each, they move to a pub across the street that’s already filled to the brim with college kids and middle-aged drunks.

There’s a table in the far left corner so they sit down there.

“This whole place reeks of whiskey.” Harry mumbles and tries to shuffle further away from Louis, but with no luck, because it’s so cramped you can barely breathe. And it’s not that he doesn’t like being this close to Louis, but he still feels awkward after what happened earlier today, and doesn’t want to give any other wrong impressions.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it’s a… _pub_.” Louis says.

A waitress comes over with a smile plastered to her face, but the sweat on her forehead and the way she stands indicates that she’s worn out and all she’d like to do is go home.

“Can I get you anything?” she kindly asks.

“Yeah, I’d like a beer.” Harry says, to which Zayn asks to make that two.

“And two glasses of Scotch. On the rocks please.”

Harry almost wants to roll his eyes but refrains himself. It’s so typical of Louis; it’s almost like he’s a stereotype.

_Mysterious professional assassin with no family, always wears a suit and a gun, and drinks Scotch whiskey wherever he goes_

It takes ten minutes for the girl who can’t be older than twenty to come back with their drinks, before she’s off at another table filled with college boys hollering at her.

“This pub is filthy.”

Louis slams an empty glass on the table before he lifts the other one. “Oh, would you quit whinin’? Grow a fuckin’ pair or shut the fuck up.”

Zayn looks between the two of them with bulging eyes, as if he’s watching a heated tennis match.

“Oh, excuse me Mr. Professional. I forgot that just-“ Harry looks around before he lowers his head and voice, “-just because you kill people for a living you can boss everyone around and that you’re a know-it-all.”

Louis doesn’t pay him any attention, and decides to down his other glass. Harry hasn’t met anyone yet who downs their Scotch glasses in one gulp, but then again, Louis is not anyone.

One hour, ten beers, and three whiskey glasses later, all three of them are laughing about something neither of them can remember, like they’re just another group of college guys, and not high class agents on a break from a really important mission.

“I think we should head back before any of us starts saying something we shouldn’t.” Louis suggests when Zayn accidentally asks whether they have a lead in the case.

It’s clear that they’ve all had a bit more to drink that they should’ve, so they pile into a cab they hail around the corner which takes them back to the house.

Zayn goes straight for the couch, not bothering to take his shoes off, or anything else for that matter.

“I think ‘m gonna sleep here for the night.” He says, burying his face into his pillow.

 _If Liam could see us now, we’d definitely be fired_ , Harry thinks as he walks upstairs, well aware about the fact that Louis is right behind him, almost breathing down his neck and telling him to hurry up.

“What are you rushing me for?” Harry exclaims as soon as he gets to his bedroom, and turns around to face him. “Shut up already, I’m really not in the mood for your fuckin’ annoying-“

Louis pushes him up against the bedroom door, which immediately shuts him up.

“All I ever try to do is shut you the fuck up.” he roughly says, wedging a leg between Harry’s thighs.

Harry’s senses are into overdrive, and his mind is all over the place, because he knows the situation is about to escalate into a drunken mistake; but the problem is…he doesn’t really mind, nor does something to stop it.

“Well…” Harry says, coughing because he can’t find coherent words. “There are other ways you can shut me up as well you know.”

Louis looks him straight in the eyes, and their glassy pupils meet for a couple of seconds, before they both lean in into a harsh kiss that’s been long overdue.

Harry’s hands come up to Louis’ neck and he pulls him in as close as he can; meanwhile, Louis gets the door open and pushes Harry inside.

It doesn’t take them long to find the bed and fall onto it, still not breaking the kiss.

Both of them seem to be too eager to get each other’s clothes off, as well as kiss the life out of the other, and Harry is grateful that it’s not a one-way street this time.

They fall on the bed together; Harry’s hand on Louis’ ass and Louis’ hands in Harry’s hair.

It’s quite overwhelming, the way Louis feels on top of him; not to mention the effect it has on Harry’s lower part.

“Get this…off.” Louis breathes, roughly tugging at Harry’s belt.

“If you’d just fucking wait.”

Louis rolls off of Harry and stares at the ceiling as if he were reevaluating his life choices while Harry gets off his belt, pants, and briefs at the same time.

“Well?” Harry asks, looking at Louis expectantly. He’s still dressed; only his blazer has come off until now, but Harry’s way too eager for Louis to suck him off than anything else.

Louis looks at Harry’s erection, then at his face. “What?”

“It’s not gonna suck itself.”

“And with that attitude-“ Louis tries to argue, but Harry places a hand on the back of his neck to bring their mouths together.

“Shut _up_ for once.” He whispers against Louis’ lips.

“Then _make_ me.”

Harry feels like he’s about to explode, and the fact that Louis lowers himself and takes his cock into his mouth doesn’t help at all.

His head falls back against the mattress and he groans, rolling his eyes due to the pleasure. Louis has definitely done this before, judging by the way he’s expertly sucking him off without hands or leverage.

Louis’ tongue rolls around the tip, slurps a bit, and then goes all the way down until he can’t, without even gagging.

“O fuck, you’re amazing.” Harry breathes, closing his eyes and regretting it instantly. It’s hard keeping his eyes open because of the pleasure, but at the same time, not seeing Louis is torture.

“I know; I’ve been told.” Louis says once he pulls off and licks his lips.

Harry’s fingers tighten around the base of his neck. “So you do this often?”

Louis smirks and grazes their lips. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes into his mouth. “But you’re a _bitch_ in bed.”

Louis shivers all over quite obviously, which makes Harry understand that he has him in the palm of his hand right now, so he turns them over and proceeds to undress Louis, one item of clothing at the time.

And he was right; Louis really _is_ a bitch in bed. He whines and withers under Harry’s every single touch. It’s weird but at the same time a major turn on, because he’s so bossy and confident when they’re on a mission, yet right now he’s putty in Harry’s hands.

“Please tell me you have lube.” Louis whispers once all his clothes are off and Harry is staring at him in a creepy manner.

“Y-yeah.”

Harry stumbles over his own legs as he walks over to his suitcase quickly and pulls out a bottle of lube.

“Pour.” Louis asks, holding his own hand out.

“You don’t want me to?”

Louis shakes his head. “I like to prep meself.”

Harry scrunches his nose. “Okay…weird. Condom?”

“’m clean. You?”

“I am, but-“

He shuts up though, because Louis just pushes two fingers inside himself, and instantly begins to whimper. He writhes around as he fingers himself open with his eyes closed, probably because he knows exactly what he likes and how he likes it; that’s why he won’t let anyone prep him.

“Alright.” Louis coughs at some points, breaking Harry out of his trance. They’re both rock hard by now, and Harry wonders whether his cock will break due to how hard and sensitive it is at the moment.

Louis moves further up on the bed, urging Harry to come with him, before he flips them over out of a sudden, so he’s on top.

“Oh. Powerbottom then?” Harry smirks as soon as Louis straddles him and grips his dick, positioning himself right above it.

“Not another word or I swear-fuuuuck.”

Louis’ snarky attitude is cut short as soon as Harry enters him. “Shiiiit. Holy fuck.”

Before Harry can start to fuck upwards into him, Louis arches his back and lowers himself so he can kiss Harry, and at the same time move in circular and up-and-down motions.

Harry’s hands come down to grip into his arsecheeks while they hungrily kiss, and he feels like he’s in literal heaven.

“You feel so good around me.” He breathes into Louis’ mouth, completely in awe about the fact that they’re actually fucking, and they’re only a little bit tipsy.

“Shut. Up.” Louis growls and bites his lip, and that’s about all that Harry needs before he flips them over, throws Louis’ legs over his shoulders, and starts fucking into him. The thrusts are apparently perfectly angled, because Louis throws his head back and forgets everything about holding back moans or his pride.

“Not so smart now, huh?” Harry smirks into his cheek as he continues fucking him at a rapid pace. “You little _bitch_.”

Louis scratches down his back as a form of protest, to try and keep a bit of control over the situation, but they both know that he’s long gone.

“You like to be dominated, don’t you?” Harry asks, biting his ear before he pulls out of him. “On your stomach.”

Louis obliges immediately. There’s a fringe falling over his forehead, because his quiff is long gone due to the sweat. Harry enters him from behind, and lowers himself so that he’s plastered over Louis’ back and fucks him just like that.

“Oh _God_.” Louis moans, gripping into the pillow as he buries his head into it.

“Yeah baby, just like this?” Harry asks, sitting back on his knees so he can get a view of Louis’ perfect ass as he fucks him. He takes both of Louis’ hands and holds them behind his back with on hand as he pounds into him. He uses the other hand to pull Louis’ hair and head back, just so he can get a look at how completely fucked out of his mind he is.

Louis manages to let out a throaty groan in response to Harry’s question, and as soon as his hair is let go of, he falls into the pillow, heavily breathing.

Harry lets go of his hands, but Louis still keeps them there, like he forgot about them and only focuses on the pleasure. Therefore, Harry pulls out and turns him on his back, before entering him again, this time leaving his legs wrapped around his waist.

“Har-“ is all Louis can say as he brings their lips back together.

“I know.” Harry says into his mouth and starts thrusting even harder, hitting Louis’ prostate just right.

The image of Louis coming is something Harry would like to have embedded into his brain forever, because his eyes are clenched shut, fringe falling over his lashes as his mouth opens to let out a low moan. He comes all over his stomach, and as soon as he comes down from his high, his legs limply fall down on each side of Harry.

A few tugs on his cock is all it takes for Harry to come on Louis’ stomach, and even on his neck. He rolls off after that, and joins Louis in heavily panting and cooling off.

“So?” he asks a couple of minutes later, turning his head towards Louis.

Louis looks at him, as if to ask what he means by that.

Harry rolls his eyes. “How was it?”

Louis smirks then, shaking his head. “ _Really_ good.” Then he sees Harry’s satisfied smile. “But don’t get too cocky now; it was a one off.”

Harry bites his lip. “Mhmmm, I’m sure.”

“Also, no one will know about this. Are we clear?” Louis asks, pointing his finger at Harry, who just nods.

“Yeah. I won’t tell.”

Louis nods in agreement, and tries to get up but hesitates.

“What’s the matter? Can’t sit up straight?” Harry teases, and gets up instead. “I’ll clean you up.”

He gets a wet towel from the bathroom, and after cleaning Louis up, he throws it in the hamper. “’m gonna take a shower because I sweat like a pig.”

“Well I didn’t want to say anything…” Louis trails off with a small smile playing on his face.

“Shut up. You’re not allowed to be a smart ass when only five minutes ago you were whimpering like a little-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll shoot you in the dick.” Louis warns, pointing at the gun on the bedside table next to his head.

Harry raises his brows. “I don’t think you would.”

“And why is that?” Louis asks, crossing his arms.

“Because you _love_ my cock.”

When Louis doesn’t answer, Harry walks into the bathroom with a satisfied smirk.

“Niall’s called you three times.” Louis announces as soon as Harry comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“We’ve probably got a new lead.”

Louis shrugs and gets out of bed, trying to limp to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Don’t even _dare_.” He warns before closing the door, probably assuming that Harry was just about to make a remark about the way he walks. Not that his hunch would’ve been wrong.

Harry calls Niall back, and his handler answers on the second ring.

“You called?”

_“Yeah. Two reasons, and I don’t know which one to start with.”_

“The more urgent one.”

_“Alright. So we finally got Anderson to talk. The gun shipment is supposed to go somewhere in Iztapalapa, Mexico. He doesn’t know exactly where, but it’s something. Payne arranged for you to leave today at 1800 hours.”_

“Alright, I’ll let Zayn know. And the other thing?”

_“The next time you and Louis decide to have sex, turn off your mini camera because I got a few shots of your dick mate, and now I’ll have nightmares.”_

***

**Iztapalapa (Mexico)**

**Abastos Plaza hotel**

**06 05 2016**

**0330 hours**

Harry’s phone goes off for the hundredth time in a span of two minutes, so he finally picks it up. It’s three in the morning and he hasn’t gotten any sleep in more than twenty-four hours.

“Yeah?”

 _“Get dressed NOW. We’ve got eyes and ears on the shipment they’re moving it on a plane as we speak!”_ Liam yells into his ear. _“We can’t lose them Agent 09. Do you copy?”_

“Yes, Sir.” He says and immediately gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

_“There’s a car waiting for you in the parking lot-“_

Harry doesn’t wait for him to finish because his door is thrown wide open, and Zayn is standing on the other side with a gun in his hand. “Let’s go.”

Liam hangs up, so Harry hurries up to collect his gun and watch from the table, before he’s out the door on Zayn’s heels.

“Where’s-“ Harry starts.

“Getting the car ready.” Zayn answers, not even waiting for him to ask the question.

There’s a sound of screeching tires before a black i8 stops right in front of them. Zayn gets into the back as soon as the doors open, and Harry barely gets to slam it shut, because Louis steps on the gas.

They get to the airport in record time, thanks to Louis, who ran about ten red lights and almost killed them five times.

“Louis-“ Harry starts when he sees that the assassin is headed towards the gates that lead to the private runway at full speed. He grips into the handles above the door right before Louis drives into the gates, forcing them wide open and continuing to drive towards the plane that’s currently being loaded with a dozen of the same giant boxes they saw a couple of weeks ago.

“Why the fuck are they loading the same boxes in the plane? Weren’t they taken in as evidence in Thailand?” Zayn asks.

“This is what’s left of them, and they’re shipping it somewhere else.” Louis says, not stepping off the gas for a second.

“Where to?” Harry dumbly asks, reaching for his gun and rolling the window down.

“Let’s find out.” Louis tells him, and suddenly steps on the brake, stopping right next to the stairs of the plane.

They get out of the car at the same time with their guns in hand.

“Hands up or I’ll put a bullet through that little brain of yours.” Louis warns, pointing a gun at one of the four men that are currently loading the boxes.

Surprisingly, all of them throw their hands up, stepping away from the boxes.

“We aren’t involved in this man.” One of them says with a Mexican accent, terrified. “Don’t shoot.”

“Then who put you up to this?” Harry asks, pointing to the boxes with his gun.

“A man came to us a few hours ago and offered us one grand each if we loaded twelve boxes without asking questions.”

Harry steps closer. “Where is he?”

“We have no idea, but I can tell you where we met him.” Another man says.

“Take me there.” Zayn tells him, not letting go of his gun. He turns to Harry and Louis. “I’ll go with them, you two take care of the plane.”

Harry nods and doesn’t wait for Zayn to walk away before he runs up the steps. There’s no one inside the plane, because there’s barely any seats, so he goes straight for the cockpit. He kicks the door open and hears Louis right behind him, so he points the gun to the pilot’s head.

“One word into the mic and you’re dead.” He promises.

The pilot silently nods, and Harry motions for him to close the main door. Then he turns to Louis. “I don’t suppose you know how to fly a plane?”

Louis cocks his head to the side. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Agent 09.”

Harry gets out of his surprised trance, and focuses back on the pilot he has at gunpoint. “Get up and don’t say a word.”

Once the pilot obliges and Louis sits down in his place, Harry cuffs him and takes off his headphones, handing them to Louis.

“Where are you headed?” he asks the pilot.

“Moscow.”

Harry looks at Louis, as if to ask whether he’s able to fly the plane all the way to Moscow. The assassin nods.

“Great.” Harry smiles and pushes the pilot towards the seats with his gun. “Sit down and buckle up.”

The guy does as told, and he looks a bit terrified to be honest, but Harry couldn’t care less.

“Now.” Harry starts, leaning his elbow on his knee, gun still pointed at the cuffed man across from him. “We have a lot to talk about. Thankfully, we’ve got a fifteen hour flight ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend on August 20th 5pm UK time - yes I almost have the next chapter ready !
> 
> I have the entire story planned out so updates will proceed as planned :)
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see in the story in the future and what you like/don't like about this chapter ! 
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter :D
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me as usual :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**Moscow (Russia)**

**Private airport**

**07 05 2016**

**0220 hours**

They touch down at the private airport in Moscow without any problems, and Louis doesn’t hurry to unlock the main door.

“So?” he asks Harry, who’s been watching over the original pilot for the past sixteen hours.

“He’s also been paid to fly the plane here and not ask any questions. He’s supposed to wait for the plane to be unloaded before he flies back to Mexico.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “How much did they pay him?”

“Twenty grand.” Harry answers, and then takes a look out the window. “The guys are already here, waiting to unload the plane.”

Louis smirks and takes a hold of his gun that was in the inside of his blazer. “Let’s greet them, shall we?”

Harry nods in agreement, and after ordering the pilot not to move, he stands up with the gun in his hand as well.

“Listen to me.” He addresses the pilot. “You take this plane to London, do you hear me? I’ve already talked to someone there and they’re waiting for you to get a statement and everything. Nothing will happen to you, but you _have_ to take the plane there. If you as much as _try_ to take another route and go elsewhere, they will track you down.”

The pilot nods and Harry uncuffs him afterwards. “Now. Go and open the main door, then take off once you hear a shot. Alright?”

The pilot nods again, so they let him go, and turn towards the door, waiting for it to open.

“Very secret agent-y of you.” Louis says. “Bossy.”

Harry snorts. “You like it, shut up.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Louis continues, but shuts up as soon as the main door opens and the stairs fan out.

There are four men waiting for them with crossed arms and confused looks on their faces.

“Not again.” Harry sighs and points a gun at them.

It’s the same story; they were paid to unload the plane and drive the truck to an address, and then leave it there. They proceed to load up the truck at gunpoint, and then disappear right where they came from.

“Great. Cheers lads, we’ll take it from here.” Louis smiles at them as they walk away, before he fires a shot towards the sky, to let the pilot know he’s good to take off.

“Niall, search me that address.” Harry says into his watch as he gets into the driver’s seat. “Oh, and get someone to the airport in London and look for a big blue plane.”

_“Number?”_

“IR244.”

_“Good. So I found the address, it’s fifty kilometers away in…Solntsevo.”_

“Oh good. A familiar neighborhood then.”

“Are we going to keep on chatting or are you planning on driving this thing?” Louis intervenes, waving his gun around in boredom.

“Right. Thanks Horan, I’ll keep in touch.”

Harry turns the engine on and waits for Louis to go climb in the back of the car with the boxes, before he steps on the gas.

***

Harry stops the car an hour and fifteen minutes later, in front of an apartment building, but not the same one as last time. He turns the engine off and tries to make himself as small as possible in the seat as he waits for whoever needs to come and pick it up.

Soon enough, there’s a black SUV coming around the corner and stopping right across the street. A man in black gets out of it, and Harry has enough time to see that he’s only with one other person.

The guy heads to the back of the vehicle, waits two seconds, and then opens the double doors. There’s a few shots going off, to which the SUV driver reacts immediately and gets out of the car to see what’s going on. That’s Harry cue to move as well, so he kicks the door open and points a gun at the man.

“One more step and you’re dead.” He warns, walking closer.

“It’s one on one, want to give it a try?” the man asks, and Harry realizes that he’s also got a gun with a silencer on it.

“Try two against one.” Louis joins in, before he shoots the man in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground.

They both step closer to him, and Louis kneels down by his head and grips into his collar. “Where is the van supposed to arrive?”

The man doesn’t say anything, so Louis shoots his other leg. “If you want me to get your tiny balls next, keep that information away from me.”

The man says something in Russian and Louis lets go of him, before he turns to Harry. “C’mon, I know where that is. I’ll drive and you get in the back.”

Harry nods and steps over the dead man laying beside the tire, and then jumps in the back, closing the doors behind him. The drive is five minutes long, and as soon as the car stops, Harry prepares himself for another shootout once the doors open.

He fires immediately, and Louis loudly swears. “Jesus Christ you idiot, it’s me!”

“How am I supposed to know if you don’t announce yourself?” Harry retorts and gets out of the van.

“This is the address, but this building has been abandoned for a year now. Come on, we don’t have enough time.”

Harry’s confused, but he follows Louis inside nonetheless, and at the same time tells Niall to get some surveillance on the van while they’re inside.

“How do you know all this about the building?”

Louis doesn’t look back as he turns on the flashlight on his gun. “I’ve used it as a killing place before.”

Harry’s not sure what type of answer he was expecting, or why he’s surprised in the first place.

“Louis-“

“Shut up and just fucking follow me.” Louis hisses and starts going up the stairs, two at once. They get to the last floor, and Louis stops in front of a double door that looks kind of new, before he kicks it open.

There’s no one inside, but it’s clear that the room has been used before. Louis finds a light switch and turns on the light.

It’s an office, filled with files, boxes, and an empty desk in the corner by the window.

“I don’t think I have the patience to look through all these files.” Harry mumbles but gets to work nonetheless.

“I don’t think you’ll have to.” Louis tells him as he picks up a paper from under the desk. “Look.”

Harry walks over. “LDN, W2020A3213WS, 34, 5/10/16.” He reads. “Well, LDN is definitely London, and the last line is the day after tomorrow.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Take a picture and send it to Niall.”

Harry does just that. “It’s probably where whoever owns this place is supposed to be on the ninth of May.”

“And exactly where we’ll be in two days. But right now, let’s go and find a place to stay because I’m hungry and I’m tired. Also, I smell like gun powder and it’s making me sick.” Louis complains and Harry smirks, because Louis is the one who’s got something to complain about for once.

Niall sends a car to drive them to the nearest decent hotel, and gets them both a room together for “safety measures”.

“Does he by any chance know what happened two nights ago?” Louis asks him once they’ve taken turns showering and got dressed again because they have nothing else to wear. They’ve taken their earpieces and watches off and laid everything down on the table by the window, and Harry unbuttons his shirt before he steps out on the balcony for a smoke.

“What happened two nights ago?” he asks, pulling a cigarette out of his pack, leaning over the railing. He lights it up and looks back at Louis with a curious expression.

Louis steps out as well. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh, but please do, because I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t make me fucking angry Styles.” Louis warns, stepping closer. He eyes Harry’s gun that’s still hanging by his waist, and then looks back up at him.

“Make you angry?” Harry snorts, trying to hide the fact that he’s lowkey a bit terrified and at the same time turned on. “I’m one head taller than you.”

They both know that even though their heights differ, Louis could take Harry any day at any time. Literally _and_ figuratively.

“Oh really? Shoot me then. Come on. I _dare_ you.” Louis pushes, grazing the gun with his fingers. “Punch me. Show me how _dangerous_ you are just because you’re a head taller than me. You talk big, but you’re a little bitch.”

“You know just how serious I can get. And speaking about little bitches, I recall you whimpering like one when I fucked your brains out two days ago.” Harry spits, getting all up against Louis.

“Oh…” Louis trails off. “So you do recall. And Niall knows as well.”

“It was an accident. I accidentally pressed the camera button in my pants when you were sucking me off and the picture automatically got sent to him.”

“So your handler knows how I look when I suck people off?” Louis asks.

Harry’s hand comes down to grip into his wrist. “No. He knows how you look when you’re sucking _me_ off.”

“Don’t get all jealous now. I suck a lot of-“

Louis doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Harry drops his cigarette over the railing and pushes him up against the wall.

“You don’t do anything.”

Louis cocks his head to look at him. “Getting bossy are we now?”

“If me being bossy means you moaning while your eyes roll to the back of your head then yes, I am getting bossy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking-“ Louis gets cut off by Harry’s lips on his neck and his hand on his bulge. “…about.”

“Mmm I think you do. If your erection is anything to go by.”

Louis doesn’t say anything else, but the way he crooks his neck to let Harry’s tongue get more access is also an answer, and it’s all Harry needs to continue.

Harry grips into the back of his thighs to hoist him up, and walks back into the room towards the bed. He drops Louis on it, and then starts swearing.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, looking up at him through hazy eyes.

“We don’t have any lube.”

“Don’t need it to suck me off and vice versa.”

Harry smirks. “You’re not wrong.”

Then he proceeds to undress Louis, and then himself. He lays down on the bed and slaps Louis’ ass. “Get on top.”

“Harry-“

“Sixty-nine.” Is all Harry says and Louis immediately obliges. And suddenly, Louis’ ass is in Harry’s face and there’s a mouth on his dick. There’s way too much going on at once, so the rational thing for Harry to do is to just lick across Louis’ rim and make him whine.

It feels amazing; having Louis’ lips around his cock that moan for him at the same time.

Harry’s jaw starts hurting after a few minutes, but he continues just as before. And it apparently starts to have an effect on Louis, because the lad lets go of his cock to arch his back and moan out loud.

Louis seems to have forgotten all about Harry’s dick, because he’s currently focusing on riding Harry’s face into oblivion as he chases his own orgasm.

Harry grips into the front of his thighs and brings him closer until he’s out of air, before he gives it his all, which causes Louis to come after just a few strokes of his own hand.

This time, however, Louis turns around and shuffles down towards Harry’s cock, and takes it into his mouth with a grin on his face. He licks it all the way up, from the balls to the tip, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it without any hands.

“Oh fuck.” Harry groans, tangling his fingers in Louis’ soft hair as he keeps him steady so he can fuck his mouth. Louis just lays and takes it, without even gagging once.

“You’re amazing.” Harry chokes and comes right into his mouth. Surprisingly-or not really?- Louis swallows it all, before he licks his lips and rolls himself right next to Harry on the bed.

He smiles. “Thanks. I know.”

“Can you just drop your cocky act for a few moments?”

“We just did a cocky act.” Louis laughs.

Harry sighs, shaking his head. “Why do you always have to ruin everything?”

“I ruined you, baby, and you weren’t complaining.”

Harry rolls his eyes and gets out of bed to get a towel for Louis.

“I’m afraid this is becoming a habit.” Louis says once they’re both in bed, only wearing their briefs.

“What’s becoming a habit?”

Louis motions between the two of them. “This. Us. Getting off.”

“Are you complaining?” Harry asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Not as much as I should. You know I don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

Louis shrugs. “Sleep with the e-people. People I do…business with.”

“Well, sleeping is putting it lightly. So you don’t _sleep_ with the people you work with. What about fucking? You didn’t say anything about that.”

Louis snorts. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you?”

“Well, if my IQ is anything to go by…” Harry trails off with a smile.

“Oh God, stop talking before you make an arse out of yourself, mate. It’s late and I’m tired. Just go to sleep.”

Harry shrugs and turns around so he’s facing away from Louis.

“Try not to dream of me Agent 07.” Louis adds, which only causes Harry to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 Headquarters**

**09 05 2016**

**2200 hours**

“Agent 07, nice to see you.” Liam greets Harry as soon as he steps in the lab a day later. “I’d like to congratulate you on your amazing performance and work in Moscow.”

“Thanks Sir, but Louis did half the work.” Harry smiles and shakes his hand.

“Speaking of him, where is he now?”

“I have no idea, he left as soon as we landed.”

Niall gestures for Harry to come to him. Liam pats him on the back and moves his head in Niall’s direction, as a sign for Harry to go.

“We’ve got a lead on that code you found in Moscow, but I think Agent 05 should see this as well.”

“Where is he?” Harry asks, and Niall looks towards Liam, who’s apparently talking to Zayn. As soon as he makes eye contact with Harry, he says something to Liam, before he walks over.

“Where did you come from?” Harry questions him.

“Home. So what’s new?”

Niall looks back down to the screen.

“Okay, so here it is. LDN comes from London, obviously. W2 can’t mean anything but the post code for Westminster, and I assume 020 is the dial code.”

“What about A3213?” Zayn asks, pointing at the screen.

“That’s a road. The WS that follows I assume comes from Warwick Square, which is right beside A3213, and the 34 can only be an apartment number. I checked, and there’s a new apartment building right in Warwick Square. Our mystery guy is supposed to show up there some time tomorrow, so we’ve already got eyes and ears, as well as twenty-four hour surveillance.”

Harry pats him on the back as a sign of gratitude. “What do you need us to do?”

“I need you to get some rest, and report here tomorrow at 1300 hours.” Liam cuts in. “Until then, I want you to take a small, well deserved break. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry and Zayn answer at the same time.

“Great. And you too Horan. But not before you get me Louis on the line. I need to know what he’s up to.”

***

**London (England)**

**Warwick Square**

**10 05 2016**

**1400 hours**

Harry leans against the window of his black Aston Martin and stares at the apartment building across the street.

“We’ve been here for two hours and no one has entered or left.”

“Patience is a virtue Harry.” Louis says from the passenger’s seat. “Has Niall sent the profile of whoever owns apartment 34?”

“He’s still looking. Patience is a virtue.” Harry mocks, when something suddenly catches his eye.

“Stop-“

Harry shushes him. “Look, look! Someone’s coming.”

“Harry, it’s a woman-“

Harry places a hand over his mouth and waits, watching as the woman in question pulls out a piece of paper, looks down at it, and then back to the apartment building. Then she pulls out a set of keys, walks up to the double doors and lets herself in.

_“I’ve got it!”_ Niall says into Harry’s ear. _“The apartment is registered to a woman named Valerya Markov, thirty-three. She’s been in prison for money laundering and drug trafficking.”_

“Is she linked to anyone in particular?”

_“I haven’t gotten to read all the reports yet, but you should get her back here for questioning. She’s from Russia, and she’s lived in Moscow. Solntsevo to be more specific. She’s out on parole now, and she’s serving a ten year sentence.”_

“That’s her.” Harry says and opens the door. “Let’s go.”

Harry and Louis get out of the car, so Zayn climbs over in the driver’s seat and tells them he’ll keep an eye out in case anyone else comes.

“Do we ring or-“ Harry starts, trying to make a joke, but Louis is already one step ahead of him by shooting the door and putting his hand through it to get it unlocked. “…or we can do that.”

“There’s no time for your smartass comments.” Louis says and takes up the stairs to reach the third floor.

Harry takes the watch to his lips. “Niall, I need to know if anyone else is in there.”

_“Just her.”_

Louis kicks the door open and holds the gun up as they walk inside quickly. “Put your hands up NOW.” He yells as soon as he sees the woman standing by the window with a phone in her hand, talking to someone.

She looks terrified but obliges nonetheless.

“Trace the call.” Harry tells Niall as he closes in on her. “Give me the phone.”

Valerya does that as well, and asks them not to shoot her.

“Who do you work for?” Harry asks her.

_“I’ve got people on the way to take her in. Don’t lose her Agent 07, she’s sneaky.”_

“I don’t work for anyone.” She answers, but it’s clear that she’s lying.

“Whoever you work for should really invest in some acting lessons, because you’re shit at lying.” Louis tells her, and then points to the package on the table in the kitchen. “What’s in that?”

She shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“Now is not a good time to play dummy. Tell me what’s in there.”

“I don’t _know._ ” she spits, so Louis shoots her in the leg, which causes her to yell out in pain and fall to the floor.

“So there’s a package in your apartment but you have no idea where it came from?”

She shakes her head. “Please don’t shoot me. I don’t know what’s in there, I swear. All I know is that I had to get it to St. James’s Park in two hours and leave it there.”

“Who put you up to this?” Harry pushes.

“I don’t _know_. I got a message with some codes and it got me here. I don’t know, I swear.”

“Who do you work for?” Louis asks again.

_“I got it! She’s been linked to Ivan Kozlov in the past, she’s his wife and now listed as a widow. Get her out of there so the bomb squad can take the package and analyze it, and we can question her.”_

“Did you get surveillance on the park?” Harry asks as he takes Valerya’s arm and lifts her up.

_“Just now. One of Kozlov’s accomplices must have contacted her to finish the job, whatever that was.”_ Niall tells him.

“Well the apartment looks vacant, so I don’t think anyone has lived here up until now.”

There are officers waiting downstairs to take Valerya in, as well as five equipped men from the bomb squad, ready to go upstairs and analyze the package.

“You think there was a bomb in it?” Harry asks once they get into the car to drive back to headquarters.

“Most probably. With all that gunpowder and the search for the nuclear codes, that’s what they’re probably doing.”

“What?” Zayn asks, wedging his head between the two seats.

Louis makes eye contact with him through the rearview mirror. “Planning a nuclear war.”

***

Liam is on edge as soon as they get there, pacing around his office like he’s about to explode if he doesn’t get something off his chest.

“Agent 05, 07. Good. Take a seat.”

The two of them sit down on the armchairs by his desk, and Louis chooses to lean against the doorframe.

“There’s something you both need to know, and it’s MI6 confidential.” He says, before he looks at Louis expectantly.

“Could’ve asked me to leave the room boss.” Louis laughs and steps out, closing the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

Liam turns around to get a file from his desk. “This photo was taken five minutes ago by a camera in St. James’s Park.”

Harry takes the file and opens it.

“Recognize him?” Liam asks.

“But that’s-“ Harry starts.

Liam nods. “Impossible? I thought so too.”

“That’s Kozlov. But he’s dead.” Zayn says, confused.

“I saw him die. Louis shot him.” Harry mumbles, looking at three more pictures from different angles.

“Exactly. He never misses a shot, so I’ve been told, but apparently he did this time.” Liam continues. “We lost his trail just now, but people down in the lab are doing everything they can to locate him again. The cellphone Ms. Markov was calling was a prepaid phone, so we couldn’t find out who it belonged to, but the GPS indicated that the call was made from St. James’s Park, so it must’ve been Kozlov.”

“So what do you want us to do now?” Harry asks.

“We’ve got his wife, so she’ll lead us right to him if she doesn’t want to go back to prison.”

“What about the package?” Zayn asks, just as Liam’s phone rings. He puts up a hand and answers.

“Alright. Yeah. Thank you.” He says into the phone and then looks at the two agents in front of him. “There was a bomb in the package, set to explode in exactly three hours.”

“So that’s what Kozlov wanted to do all this time. Place a bomb next to the palace to get everyone killed.”

“And that’s not all. The storage until in the basement of that apartment building that belonged to apartment 34 was filled to the brim with similar packages.”

Liam circles his desk and sits down on his own chair.

“I need you two to keep this quiet and not tell anyone. Especially not Louis. He doesn’t need to know Kozlov is alive; he may think we think he’s involved with him and that he’s been playing us this whole time.”

“Do we think that?” Harry asks, and his heart starts beating faster because there is no way Louis was working for Kozlov. He shot him for God’s sake. And he’s killed so many people associated to him.

“No we don’t. But I don’t want the best professional assassin in England to flee and put you guys in danger, okay?”

They both nod.

“Okay. Go home now until we have further information and something for you to do.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry says and they both stand up. “We’ll be on-call.”

“We have to stop this.” Liam tells them, and Harry’s never seen him so serious. “Before…”

Zayn frowns. “Before what?”

“Before someone starts the third world war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend on August 23rd, 5pm UK time !
> 
> The whole story will be 11 chapters long, so there are 3 chapters to go !
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter :D
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me as usual :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**London (England)**

**Styles-Malik residence**

**10 05 2016**

**1840 hours**

“Thanks.” Harry says and takes the cup of coffee from Zayn.

They’re on the couch in their living room, watching BBC news.

“Do you think Louis didn’t kill him by accident? Or was it on purpose?” Harry asks Zayn, not meeting his eye.

“What are you talking about?” Zayn says. “Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone makes mistakes Harry, and Louis’ just happened to be when he shot Kozlov and missed his heart.”

“Okay.” Harry nods.

“Why would Louis not want to kill him? Honestly, you’re being paranoid.”

Harry doesn’t say anything else as he takes a sip of his coffee. He knows he’s being paranoid, but he can’t help it. It comes with the job. After seeing so many people betray and lie to someone who was least expecting it, he can’t help but be suspicious of whoever does something wrong.

His BlackBerry rings.

“It’s Liam.” Zayn says looking at the screen, so Harry picks it up and answers.

“Agent 09.” He says.

“We’ve got a lead. Niall looked over some CCTV footage and saw a very angry Kozlov entering a building in Westminster Abbey ten minutes ago. We need both of you there.”

“What about Louis?”

Liam hesitates. “I haven’t told him yet, but I’ll give him a call soon.”

“Alright, thanks Sir.”

Harry ends the call and then stands up from the couch. “Gear up, we have somewhere to be.”

***

It takes them seven minutes to get to the address Niall gave them, and Harry parks his car one block away just to be safe.

_“We’ve got undercover agents in the area, so if anything happens just give me the signal and I’ll tell them to move in.”_

“Thanks.”

Harry checks that his gun in in place before they get out of the car and start walking towards the building. He then starts thinking about Louis and the fact that he _missed_ the shot by only a couple of centimeters.

“Wait.” Zayn suddenly says and pulls Harry back. “Look, he’s coming out again.”

They see a man with Kozlov’s built coming out of the building, wearing a baseball cap and a vest as he looks down while walking.

“I’ll follow him. You find out what he was doing in the building.” Zayn says.

Harry nods and waits for Kozlov, and then Zayn to disappear, before he walks up the stairs and uses Louis’ trick to get inside.

He finds the postal boxes on the right, so he contacts Niall.

“Niall, I need you to look up the recently rented apartments in the building. There are fifty of them and I don’t have the time to look into them all.”

_“Alright, hold on a sec.”_

Harry looks around for anything that might lead him to Kozlov’s apartment, but he finds nothing.

_“Apartment forty-nine. Last floor. Rented just two weeks ago to someone named Irwin Kellogg. I looked him up, but this person doesn’t exist. It may be some kind of English name for Ivan Kozlov.”_

Harry starts taking two stairs at a time until he reaches the last floor, and after Niall gives him the green light, he kicks the door open.

“This is it.” Harry says and makes a right into the office. “Holy fuck.”

_“What’s going on?”_

He walks over to the desk where three computers are located.

“I see the Prime Minister.”

_“I’ve got two agents coming in right now.”_

Harry stares at the monitor where he can see the Prime Minister, before he takes a picture of the three computers.

“There are two more video footages. One is looking over an abandoned building, and the other one is looking over a safe deposit box somewhere in a room. You have to find out the location of each one right now.”

_“I’m trying to hack into the computers right now, I found the IP addresses.”_

Two familiar faces walk into the room. Harry recognizes them as Agent 10 and Agent 12. He tries to remember their names but he’s got more important things to do.

Liam’s calling him out of a sudden, so he quickly answers.

“Tell me about the Prime Minister.” Is the only thing he says.

“He’s tied to a chair and he’s got a blindfold on. There’s no one with him.”

“Niall’s trying to locate the camera and everything. Where’s Agent 05?”

“Currently following Kozlov.” Harry answers.

“Join him. Agent 10 and Agent 12 are going to check out the apartment but I need you with Agent 05. I called Louis, he’s on his way.”

“On his way where?” Harry asks as he leaves the room to go back to his car.

“Abingdon Street.”

***

Harry spots Zayn as soon as he parks his car next to the gardens, right where Zayn’s GPS said he would be.

“What’s going on?” he asks his sidekick as soon as he joins him on the bench.

“Kozlov entered that bank there fifteen minutes ago and hasn’t come out yet.”

Harry sees something out of the corner of his eyes and turns his head, just to make eye contact with Louis, who’s approaching them at a rapid pace.

“I got here as fast as I could.” He excuses himself.

“Kozlov’s inside.” Zayn tells him, and then squints towards the bank. “There he is. I’ll get my handler to find out what he did in there.”

_“Harry. I got a location for the cameras. One of them, the one watching over the Prime Minister is unclear about its address, but it’s in London, I can tell you that much. Kozlov’s been keeping him under our noses all this time so he could buy some time with those nuclear codes.”_

“What about the other two?”

_“The other two have the same IP address, and they’re watching over a building in Greenwich. It’s been empty for a few years now, but that safe deposit box is in there somewhere.”_

“Send me the address and we’ll go check it out.”

_“Agents have Kozlov under surveillance. If there’s a chance that the Prime Minister is at that address, you have to take it right now and we’ll get Kozlov later. As long as we have eyes and ears on him, we won’t lose him.”_

“Copy that.”

The building they park in front of is indeed abandoned, but there’s a vacant white van in front of it, so Harry gets Niall to run the license plate.

_“It belongs to a moving company. I’ll call them and ask about any recent activity. Oh, and I can see you on that camera footage Kozlov has in his office by the way. I’m not getting any movement from inside, you have to get closer.”_

Harry nods and takes a hold of his gun, and after making sure that Louis and Zayn are right behind him, they move towards the entrance.

They climb stairs after stairs after stairs, canvas all the floors but with no luck.

“Niall, there’s nothing-“ he starts, but Zayn interrupts him.

“I think I’ve found something. Look.”

Zayn points towards a door that’s been left slightly ajar.

“What in the world.” Harry breathes when he sees what’s inside.

There’s a giant safe in the middle of the room, so Harry takes a photo and sends it to Niall.

“Wait.” Louis says and holds Harry back from taking a step inside. “Spray something.”

Harry sighs, but looks through his blazer anyway, until he finds some pepper spray.

“Okay, why do you have that in your pocket?” Louis asks, trying to refrain himself from laughing.

“Well it’s useful now, isn’t it?” Harry retorts, before he puts a hand over his mouth and sprays in front of himself, just to reveal red laser lines.

He then nears the can to the laser beams, and pulls back surprised when it gets cut in half.

“You’re welcome.” Louis whispers in his ear.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Oh, I’ve already lost count of how many times I’ve saved your life. Believe me, I’m done flattering myself because it’s become tiring and I need to save my energy for more important matters.”

“As fun as watching you two banter is, we have to find a way to get inside that safe without getting cut in pieces.” Zayn intervenes, and Harry feels guilty for like the hundredth time because he’s forgotten that he was there.

“We should find a way through the ceiling.” Louis suggests. “But we need special gear.”

“I’ll get Niall to send someone with it. Until then, let’s find the spot right above the safe.” Harry says.

“The roof.”

They find the door that leads to the roof of the building.

“This is going to be harder than we thought.” Harry sighs as he looks around. “We need a team up here to scan the place and cut through the cement.”

Louis nods. “Another way would be to disable the lasers but that would take twice as much time and effort.”

 _“Okay the team is in the building, they’re coming to the roof.”_ Niall announces.

“Tell them to bring something that cuts through cement. And some sleeping bags. They’re going to be here a while.”

***

It’s dark when they leave that building, but the team is still on the roof. Now that they’ve found the spot right above the safe, they’re trying to cut through the roof so one of them can slide through the hole and get to the safe.

Liam told them to stay on-call at all times and that they’ve got Kozlov staying at a hotel.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t arrest him.” Zayn says, shaking his head later that night when they get home.

“If they take him into custody we might never find out where the Prime Minister is. It’s better this way.” Harry tells him as he takes off his blazer and hangs it on the coat rack in the hallway.

“I can’t wait for this case to be over to be honest. Louis should just shoot Kozlov and get it over with.”

“You should get some rest.” Harry advises. “You’re tired.”

Zayn pats him on the back as he walks towards the stairs. “Same for you man. All that sex with a professional assassin must be tiring. I bet he’s fucking crazy in bed.”

***

**London (England)**

**Abandoned building**

**12 05 2016**

**1750 hours**

Two days later, they finally get called in because their team managed to cut a hole through the roof, right above the safe.

“We’ve got two harnesses because it’s a two people job. One of you has to cut through the safe and keep it open while the other holds a flashlight, and then pulls out whatever it is that’s in there.” Liam says, and it’s the first time Harry has ever seen him out on the field. He’s got two helicopters waiting in case anything happens and they have to abort immediately.

“I’ll do it.” Harry offers.

“Louis, you should go as well.” Zayn says, and Harry rolls his eyes. He’s not sure whether Zayn wants the two of them to go in so he can spend time with Liam, or to encourage Harry’s sexual attraction to Louis. But he doesn’t say anything as he puts he harness on and makes sure it’s tight.

“We’ve got two people holding each of you, so you’re safe.” Liam assures them as they both kneel down to look through the hole.

Harry takes the flashlight because Louis apparently knows how to work a chainsaw. Of course he does.

“Ladies first.” Louis says and Harry almost slaps him across the face before he goes through the hole, feet first.

He’s slowly let down, but sprays everything in his path first to make sure it’s clear. Once it’s clear he gives Louis the okay.

The safe is too small in width for him to stand on it, so he has to keep hanging. Literally.

Louis joins him soon enough, dangling a giant chainsaw.

“Don’t fucking swing towards me.” Harry warns when Louis comes a bit too close with the saw.

“Stop being a baby. Hold the flashlight so I can cut through this bitch.”

Harry does as he’s told, and soon enough, Louis manages to cut the top off completely, revealing what’s inside.

“A flash drive? Seriously?” Harry moans when he sees the small thing at the bottom of the safe.

“We don’t know what’s on it.” Louis hushes him, and then lets the chainsaw fall to the ground, thereby cutting it in four pieces.

He grabs Harry’s arm for leverage to pull himself towards the entry.

“If I fall because of you I swear to God.” Harry says, trying to get rid of Louis’ grip.

“Stop moving or they’ll drop us both.”

“Is everything okay?” Liam asks from above.

“It’s like he’s God.” Louis whispers, looking up towards the ray of light.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yeah Sir. There’s a flash drive inside. We’re taking it out now.”

“Be careful.”

Louis looks at Harry. “Stop putting the light in my eyes and point it to the flash drive you idiot.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do. This is my mission.”

Louis snorts. “Oh please, you’d be dead if it weren’t for me.”

“Oh God, your ego is bigger than your ass.”

“You weren’t complaining about it a few nights ago.” Louis whispers through his teeth and grabs the top of the safe. “Now grab my feet and push them towards the ceiling so I can fit inside.”

“Then you should have laid off those deserts you’ve been eating.” Harry mumbles, but grabs Louis’ feet nonetheless and pushes them towards the ceiling, just like Louis asked him to do.

Twenty seconds later, Louis comes back up with the flash drive in his hand, and Harry points the flashlight on it.

“It’s got some weird screen on it.” Louis says, looking at it. “C’mon, we’ll see what’s on it once we get back outside.”

Harry pulls at his string and Louis does the same, before they’re both being pulled back up.

“This was in there.” Harry tells Liam as he hands him the USB drive.

“Alright.” Liam says and sits down on a makeshift chair, pulling out a laptop from his bag. “Let’s see what’s on it.”

He pulls the cap off and inserts it in the laptop. There’s only one file on the drive, named ‘B’.

“I don’t know if you should click it.” Harry says, standing up from his kneeling position and taking his harness off.

Liam looks up at him. “What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe there’s information about our Prime Minister’s whereabouts in this file.”

Harry shrugs. “Alright then. Give it a go.”

Liam clicks on the file, and it takes a while to load, but it eventually opens. It’s a countdown from thirty seconds.

“What the-“ Liam starts, and then sees that the flash drive has the same countdown. “It’s a bomb!” he yells, spitting out his lungs as he drops the laptop. “Everyone abort! To the helicopters NOW!”

Everyone drops everything they’re holding and hurry towards the two helicopters that are already running. Harry manages to jump on the helicopter at the same time as Zayn and look back to see where Louis is.

“LOUIS!” he yells when he sees him tripping over the chords at his feet because he hasn’t taken off his harness yet and falling. He’s the only one left on the rooftop, and Harry asks the pilot to turn around.

The helicopter is already twenty meters in the air when the entire building blows up, before it’s engulfed in flames and crashes down, right under Harry’s eyes.

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 HQ**

**12 05 2016**

**2100 hours**

Harry doesn’t know what to say, or what to feel. All he knows is that he feels empty. There’s been no news for the past hour about Louis’ whereabouts, or if he’s even alive, and he can’t get the image of the building crashing down in flames with Louis on top of it.

Zayn is sitting next to him with a cup of tea in hands, not saying anything. They’ve been like this ever since they came in an hour ago.

Liam enters his own office five minutes later, so they both stand up anxiously.

“What’s going on? Any news?” Harry asks.

Liam nods. “Sit down.”

Harry and Zayn oblige.

“I just got off the phone with the fire department. They’ve finally managed to put out the fire, but the whole building is ruined. And they haven’t found any body, but they’re still searching through the mess.”

Harry looks down at his hands. “We should’ve gone back for him.”

“There was not enough time Agent 09. If there was something we could’ve done to save Louis, we would have. It was everyone for themselves at that point.”

“What…what about that bomb? How was that possible?” Zayn asks.

“Niall informed us that it was some type of new technology, developed in the USA. Only a few select people have copies and know how to access them. That’s why Kozlov needed the nuclear codes and the Prime Minister. Who knows how many more there are, or where they are to be exact. All we know is that this whole safe thing was a trap and a distraction. Kozlov is still in his hotel. We have surveillance on him, and two of our best agents are checked in rooms next to his, so if he moves, we move.”

“What do we do now Sir?” Harry asks, standing up.

“We have to wait for Kozlov to make a move. Meanwhile, our IT guys are trying to locate the Prime Minister using everything they’ve got. All you two can do at the moment is go home and-“

  
“Get some rest, yeah yeah.” Harry mutters. “We know the drill boss.”

Zayn looks at him before he looks back at Liam. “What about Louis? Is someone else going to take his place?”

“We haven’t heard anything from Her Majesty, but until further notice Agent 02 will accompany you two as a hitman.”

Harry nods. “Great. Well, I’m out. You two have fun, but I’m done for the day.” He says and walks towards the door, slamming it behind himself.

It’s all way too much for him, and all he hopes is that he’s going to be able to get over the image of Louis plummeting to his death as soon as possible.

Also, get over the fact that he was just starting to fall for a professional assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend on August 26th, 5pm UK time !
> 
> There are 2 more chapters to go :(
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST HERE](https://8tracks.com/theboyfriendstagram/i-ll-throw-away-my-faith-babe)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter :D
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me as usual :)
> 
> Happy reading :D

**London (England)**

**MI6 HQ**

**25 05 2016**

**1530 hours**

“Any news on Kozlov?” Harry asks as he enters the lab that day because Niall called him in.

“Not really. He hasn’t done anything interesting for the past ten days except of going to the grocery store and staying in his hotel room ordering pay-per-view movies.”

Harry frowns. “And we know for sure that he’s in there?”

Niall nods. “Yes. We’ve heard him use the toilet and talk to someone on the phone. Everything is being recorded and a translator informed us that he was talking to someone about going back to Russia because everything else failed. So the minute he makes his move to leave the country, we get him.”

“Who was he talking to on the phone?” Harry asks, sitting down next to him.

“His mother, apparently. We tracked his phone, which led us to her number. She lives in Russia but we brought her out here for questioning. She just arrived from the airport, so she’s all yours.”

“His mother?” Harry shakes his head. “He won’t like the fact that we have her then. And how is she involved?”

“She doesn’t have the cleanest past.” Liam interrupts him as he walks over with Zayn on his heels. He hands Harry a file. “Nikita Kozlov, sixty-four. Has been in prison for manslaughter, attempted murder, and drug trafficking since she was twenty-five. Now she’s out on parole in Russia, but we talked to her PO and he let us bring her here only if we kept her locked up at night.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Harry tells him as he goes through her file.

Two agents enter the lab with an old woman who must be Kozlov’s mother, and they sit her down on a chair in front of Niall’s desk.

“Ms. Kozlov.” Harry starts as he leans against the desk in front of her. “I’m Agent 09 and I would like to ask you a few questions.”

The lady looks at him confused. “I didn’t do anything. Why am I here?”

“Because of your son.”

“Ivan?” she asks, suddenly getting nervous.

“Yes. We’ve been informed that you’ve been in contact with him for the past few days. I don’t know if you know this, but he’s involved in some really serious-“

“I don’t know anything.” She says. “I would like to go now.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “You can’t and _won’t_ go anywhere until you give us information about your son.”

The woman sighs and looks down at her hands. “I haven’t seen him in five years, and three days ago when he called me was the first time I’ve heard from him in so long. I don’t know where he is.”

“We know where he is and you can see him once everything is over.” Harry tells her. “Do you know who our Prime Minister is?”

She nods.

“Well, your son has kidnapped him and we’re trying to find him before he does something…bad. Why did he call you Ms. Kozlov?”

“He asked me if I got out of prison and told me that he wanted to come back to Russia because everything he had planned, failed. But he could not come home yet because he had one last thing to take care of.”

Harry shares a worried glance with Liam, and then looks back at her. “Did he say what that thing was?”

“No, but he muttered something about the number ten and said something about this Thursday at nine pm. Then he said he would come home on Saturday.” She replies, looking awfully nervous.

“He’s planning on killing the Prime Minister tomorrow.” Liam says and leaves the room hastily.

“Did he say anything else?” Harry pushes, standing up straight.

The woman shakes her head. “Please, don’t kill him. Please.”

“We won’t.”

“Is that a promise?” she asks, but Harry doesn’t answer. He turns to Niall.

“We have to find the Prime Minister before it’s too late. Kozlov’s plan failed, which means that Mr. Cameron is useless for him now.”

Niall nods and starts typing on his computer.

Harry looks towards the agents that brought Ms. Kozlov in. “Get her into a cell.”

“What’s our next move?” Zayn asks and quickly follows him towards the elevator.

“We’re going to pay her son a visit.”

***

_“We’ve got backup in the rooms next to Kozlov’s and there’s another squad waiting in the lobby. If anything goes wrong, we’ll know.”_ Niall assures Harry while he’s in the elevator with Zayn, on his way to Kozlov’s room.

The elevator dings and the doors open, so they make their way towards room 451. Harry knocks on it, and when there’s no response, he bangs harder.

“Ivan Kozlov, come out of the room with your hands up!”

He hears a window open, so he kicks the door down and runs inside with Zayn right behind him. Kozlov is halfway out the window, but Harry shoots him in the leg, which causes him to fall on his back and yelp out in pain.

“You’ll never find your Prime Minister now.” Kozlov spits as Harry hauls him up and lets Zayn handcuff him.

“Oh, so you’d risk your mother’s life for him?” Harry asks, and Kozlov’s face turns dark.

“You have my mother?”

Harry nods. “And we’ll send her right back to prison if you don’t cooperate. It’s your choice.”

**London (England)**

**MI6 HQ**

**26 05 2016**

**1130 hours**

As it turns out, Kozlov did not really care about his mother, because he refused to cooperate or say anything about the Prime Minister’s whereabouts, which gave Harry no option, but to throw him in a cell and wait for him to be transferred to a prison in Moscow, where he would wait for his trial.

“We’ve got him on multiple charges, so there’s no way he’s walking ever again.” Liam tells him and Zayn that morning when they entered his office. “He’s being transferred later today, together with his mother to the airport, and then back to Moscow.”

“So there’s no break in finding the Prime Minister?” Harry asks, just to be sure.

Liam sadly shakes his head. “Niall is doing everything he can, but it’ll take some time to break through the firewall and find out where the camera footage is coming from. Someone dressed in a hoodie with a mask on has been keeping him alive by feeding him twice a day, but we didn’t see anything else so far. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you to go home and wait for further instructions.”

“Is that it? We’re just giving up?” Harry asks, standing up. “Louis didn’t die in vain.”

“Agent 09, we’re doing everything we can, but there’s no use for you two here. I need-“

“Yeah, I know. You need us to be on-call at all times. Same old story.” Harry mumbles and leaves the office with no other words.

***

**London (England)**

**Styles-Malik residence**

**26 05 2016**

**1945 hours**

Harry’s phone starts ringing out of a sudden, waking him up from his well-deserved sleep. It’s Niall.

“Hello?”

“Agent 09, you have to come in ASAP. Kozlov has escaped.”

Harry stands out of bed in record time and goes straight to his closet. When Niall doesn’t greet him with ‘Harry’ and chooses ‘Agent 09’ instead, it’s serious.

“What do you mean he escaped? How is that possible?” He yells into the phone as he looks for a shirt.

“He was being transported to the airport when a black van interfered and crashed it so it swiveled off the road. Kozlov got into the car and disappeared. He had help.”

Harry puts him on speaker as he dresses up. “Did you get a license plate?”

“No, but you have to come in right now. He might be going to kill the Prime Minister, and I might have something.”

“Say no more.”

Zayn and him climb into his car, and they get to headquarters in record time.

“Tell me everything.” Harry says as soon as the gets downstairs to the lab. Everyone is running about, taking and making phone calls, and Liam is hysteric, screaming at everyone who isn’t doing something useful.

“The camera is in Westminster to be more exact, but that’s all I can tell you.”

“Westminster?” Harry frowns.

“Yeah. He’s been hiding the Prime Minister under our-“

“Under our noses.” Harry repeats. “Quickly, pull up a map of all the places in London this case had connections with.”

Niall types something quickly, and Harry leans towards the monitor. “St. James’s Park, Abingdon Street, Warwick Square…Kozlov’s mother said that he muttered something about the number ten. You said it yourself. He’s been hiding the Prime Minister under our noses all this time. What better place to hide him than somewhere we’ve already looked?”

Niall looks confused for one second, before he catches on. “His own home. 10 Downing Street. It all makes sense now; why I couldn’t locate the camera-because the Prime Minister has his building secured so no one can hack it unless they have the passcode.”

“Which means that Kozlov and whoever helped him escape is on their way there right now, and we have to go and stop them.” Zayn cuts in, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Liam struts towards them with an angry expression. “What is going on here?”

“We just cracked the entire case, Sir.” Harry says. “Permission to proceed?”

“I have no idea what you two are up to, but permission granted. Horan, fill me in. But first, get a backup team to follow them and be ready in case anything goes wrong.”

***

**London (England)**

**10 Downing Street**

**26 05 2016**

**2015 hours**

Harry parks the car at the front gates, and after Liam calls the security to make sure they’re granted access, they pass the gates.

_“Kozlov has no idea you’re coming because he didn’t manage to get into the camera overlooking the entrance to the house. You have to move quietly, or he might do something we’ll all regret.”_

“Copy that.” Harry says into his watch.

_“Also…no pressure, but the Prime Minister’s faith is practically in your hands Agent 09.”_

Harry rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Niall. Nice pep talk.”

Once they’re in front of the building right by the door, Harry spots the black van near the fence, which means that Kozlov is already there. Zayn pulls out the spare keys he got from Liam, so they don’t have to cause a commotion and make noise as they get inside.

“Niall sent me a map of the house, with the secret rooms and everything. Judging by the live video footage, Mr. Cameron must be somewhere in the basement.”

Zayn points to a room that’s mapped with yellow lines. “Here. It’s the only secret room in the house under sea level, and it’s one we didn’t search.”

_“Kozlov’s inside. I see him. He’s alone.”_

Harry grabs his gun and signals Zayn to start moving towards the office, where the secret door is located.

“I hope it doesn’t takes us too long to find that door.” Harry says as they enter the office.

“Harry.” Zayn whispers and points to a bookshelf that’s been moved, revealing a room behind it.

Harry nods. “Right.”

He walks first and pulls the shelf open, to reveal a flight of stairs.

_“He’s gone now. He’s not in the room anymore.”_ Niall updates him. _“Proceed with caution.”_

Harry does just that by slowly walking down the stairs and once he reaches the last one, he immediately spots the Prime Minister. He checks that no one’s around before he makes a run for it.

_“I see you! Harry I see you! You’ve got him! Where’s Zayn? HARRY WATCH OUT!”_

Harry looks behind him to see a wooden stick coming right towards his face, before everything goes black.

***

He wakes up God knows how much time later, bound to a chair next to the Prime Minister, in an empty room. He’s not gagged, so he yells out for Zayn.

“Here’s your partner.” Kozlov’s thick voice is heard, before a body dressed in a black suit comes rolling down the stairs. “He’s going to be out for a good couple of hours.”

“Did you kill him?” Harry asks, looking at Zayn’s body. His hands and feet are bound together, and his eyes are closed, but he’s breathing.

“Not yet.” Kozlov answers, finally coming down the steps and revealing himself. Then he turns towards the camera and speaks.

“If any of your backup agents make a move to enter the premises, I’ll shot the Prime Minister before I kill both of your agents.”

Then he takes Harry’s watch and earpiece out of his pocket, throws them on the ground, and steps on them. He pulls out a gun and shoots the camera, which means that MI6 has lost all contact with Harry and Zayn, and no one knows what’s going on.

“I have to give it to you, Agent _Styles._ ” A shiver runs over Harry’s spine at the sound of his last name. There’s no _way_. “You and your buddy Malik here did really put up a good fight. Too bad I was _always_ a step ahead of you.”

“How did you do it? How did you pull it all off? There’s no way you could have done it alone.” Harry asks, trying to keep calm.

Kozlov laughs. “Of course I wasn’t alone. You killed most of my accomplices, but you forgot my most valuable weapon.”

Harry frowns. “What are you talking about?”

Kozlov smirks and looks towards the dark staircase. “You can come and finish the job now.”

Harry hears a pair of footsteps, before a dark figure in a hoodie emerges from upstairs.

His heart stops and he feels like he’s going to vomit.

“Louis?”

And there’s Louis. Not dead. Healthy as ever with a gun in his hand and a serious expression on his face.

“You were working for him all along?” Harry asks, voice cracking at the end.

“Oh, how cute is this?” Kozlov gushes. “He has a crush on you.”

“I thought you were dead.” Harry continues, staring at him.

Louis shrugs. “Well, you thought wrong. I must’ve been pretty convincing right?”

“You were…you were working for him. You didn’t actually miss the shot. I knew you couldn’t have. It was all an act.” Harry says. He’s never felt more betrayed in his life, or this heartbroken.

“What? Did you think that just because we slept together we were married or something?”

Harry looks down at his feet. “I trusted you.”

“If you want to save the world, you have to stop trusting it Styles.”

Harry shakes his head. “I should’ve known. When you told me that you’ve worked with him and I asked you who he wanted you to kill, you said you’d have to kill yourself if you told me. Which means that you’re the one who’s hired to kill the Prime Minister. Just so he won’t get his hands dirty.”

Louis shrugs. “Too bad everyone thinks I’m dead and would never suspect me, right?”

“But why didn’t you kill him the first chance you got?”

Kozlov speaks up. “I had a plan, but it all went to shit once you found the gunpowder shipment and took a hold of everything I’ve built. Now, all that’s left for me to do is kill all three of you and disappear.”

“You won’t get too far.” Harry warns.

“Oh, but I think I will. You won’t get to find out though.”

He goes on, rambling about how he’s going to disappear, but all Harry can think about is how he didn’t catch on to Louis earlier.

When Louis looked so scared once Harry told him he found out who he was, he thought his cover had been blown, but Harry was talking about his real name.

When Louis would randomly disappear, even for half a day, he was actually filling the enemy in about their progress.

“Was it all an act?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, loading up his gun. “I’m a good actor, aren’t I? I wanted to become one when I was young, but then the plan changed. Can’t complain now.”

He turns around and shoots Zayn, making Harry wince. No warning, nothing. He just shot him in cold blood.

“There’s no way.” Harry shakes his head. “I trusted you. We all trusted you.”

“Didn’t I tell you not to trust anyone? I warned you.”

“But…I can’t.” Harry sadly says, giving up. “I watched you _die_.”

Louis ignores him and looks at Kozlov. “Just tell me when boss.”

Harry looks at him with pleading eyes, and they make eye contact. For one second, just for one, Louis’ eyes flicker with sorrow.

But then the gun does off and Harry falls on his back, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D
> 
> ! Next update will be in the weekend on August 29th, 5pm UK time !
> 
> The last chapter will be sort of an epilogue/chapter, and I can't wait for you to read it :)
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


	11. 11/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the laster chapter :D
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this whole story x
> 
> Happy reading :D

**London (England)**

**10 Downing Street**

**26 05 2016**

**2200 hours**

“Job’s done.” Louis says, looking at Harry’s body on the floor. “Can I get my payment now?”

“You forgot the person I wanted you to kill in the first place.” Kozlov tells him, nodding towards the Prime Minister, who looks like he’s about to faint.

“Once I get my payment, I’ll shoot him too.”

“Alright, alright.” Kozlov tries to calm him down, and pulls his phone out. Louis does the same thing, and opens up his bank account.

A few seconds later, two million pounds appear in his bank balance.

“Now. Do what you have to do.” Kozlov instructs him. “And then let’s get out of here.”

Louis smiles. “Your wish is my command, boss.”

He pulls the trigger, and Kozlov falls to the floor with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Bitch.” Louis spits, dropping the gun.

He turns around and walks towards the Prime Minister to take off his gag and free him of the rope he’s been bound with for the past month. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, Sir.”

“No problem.”

“Go out and get some paramedics down here.” Louis tells him, and the Prime Minister does just that.

Then Louis moves towards Harry, lifting him with his chair so he’s sitting again.

“Harry.” he says, slapping him across the face. “Harold!”

Harry blinks twice before he opens his eyes. “What-I’m not dead?”

“No you idiot. I shot the back of your chair so you’d fall and hit your head, and temporarily pass out.”

“But you-you worked for him. You double crossed us!”

Louis shakes his head as he unties him. “Actually, I sort of double crossed _him_. He actually did hire me to kill the Prime Minister, but I decided not to.”

“So everything he said was true? It was all an act and you did actually help him be one step ahead of us-“

“Yeah, but I changed my mind halfway through the first two weeks.”

Harry frowns as he rubs his wrists, staring at Louis who’s currently kneeling in front of him. “Why?”

“Because…I don’t know. I started…sympathizing you.”

“Sympathizing?” Harry asks, rolling his eyes. “That still doesn’t excuse the fact-“

“I just admitted that I liked you and that it wasn’t all an act, and you choose to give me shit about my grammar?”

Harry sighs, but then smiles and pulls Louis in for a kiss.

“I knew you wouldn’t.” he says against Louis’ lips.

“As nice as this is, my dick is going numb over here.” Zayn says, and Harry looks over Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh fuck. I thought you were dead.”

Zayn shoots him an annoyed look. “Well, I’m not. Can you quit being disgusting and untie me?”

Louis stands up and walks over to help him. “Sorry for knocking you over the head, but Kozlov was watching me and I couldn’t blow my cover.”

“Will someone fill me in?” Zayn asks, rubbing his head. “I’ve just woken up to the two of you kissing and a dead body next to me.”

“Agent 05? Agent 09?” Liam’s voice is heard from upstairs. “Everything alright? We have the Prime Minister.”

“Yeah, we’re down here!” Zayn says.

Liam quickly runs down the steps with a team of paramedics and two armed guys. “Oh thank God. Mr. Cameron said one of you was dead.”

He suddenly grabs Zayn’s face and plants a kiss on his lips, before he pulls back terrified. “Uh-sorry.”

Then he turns towards Louis and Harry. “Someone has some explaining to do, and we need it all on record.”

***

**London (England)**

**MI6 HQ**

**27 05 2016**

**0030 hours**

“So you were hired by Kozlov to kill the Prime Minister but you changed your mind? And killed him?” Liam checks to see if he heard right.

Louis nods, leaning back in his chair. “And the entire gunpowder shipment and nuclear codes are back safe where they belong.”

Liam runs a hand through his quiff. “Jesus Christ. What a fucking mess. But.” He stands up and looks at Harry, then at Zayn. “I’m really proud of you two. You’ve done a really good job and have kept calm in moments of extreme stress.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry nods and shakes Liam’s hand. Zayn does the same, and Liam turns around to get something from his desk.

“As a thank you, we’d like you to take a month off. That is, if something comes up-“

Harry smiles. “We know, Sir. We’ll be in touch.”

“Where are the three of you going?” Liam asks, handing each of them a medal. “This is for your outstanding work. Even you, Louis.”

“We’re going to The Bahamas.” Harry answers Liam’s question. “Then Las Vegas. The Caribbean-“

“That sounds great.” Liam trails off and Harry rolls his eyes, nudging Zayn.

“Would you like to come too?” Zayn asks him. “We leave in a week. And Niall’s coming as well.”

Liam smiles. “Of course I’d like to come.”

***

**The Bahamas**

**Atlantis Royal Towers Hotel**

**10 06 2016**

**1500 hours**

“Did Kozlov even pay you?” Harry asks Louis out of a sudden.

They’re sitting by one of the pools, sipping cocktails and talking about their most dangerous missions, comparing one to another.

“He did. Two million pounds, before I shot him. I thanked him first though, so I was polite.”

Harry laughs. “That’s so savage, babe.”

Louis smiles at the nickname, and it just makes Harry feel fuzzy inside. They’ve been like this ever since Louis told him in a really weird way, almost high school-ish, that he likes him. Louis has told him everything about how Kozlov approached him a month before the explosion and the kidnapping and offered him two million pounds for everything, and how he started really liking Harry and changed his mind.

“But how did you pull that stunt with the explosion? I watched you _die_.” Harry says, shaking his head.

“I knew where the bomb was and if I snuck back into that room with the safe, right into the safe, then I’d be okay. I managed to get in there just in time.”

“You’re crazy.” Harry says, shaking his head. “What about that time when you missed Kozlov’s heart and let him live? Was that intentional?”

Louis nods. “Of course it was, I didn’t want to kill him before I actually got my money. That was the moment I decided I wanted to kill him instead, actually.”

“And it worked out nicely.” Harry smiles, throwing a glance to his left. Zayn and Liam are sitting a few loungers away from them, laughing about something as they sip on their drinks. “I can’t believe Liam actually fancied Zayn as well. Never would have guessed to be honest.”

Louis shrugs. “They have to enjoy it while it lasts, because it’s MI6 policy not to date co-workers.”

“So you’re considering the job offer Liam made you?”

As soon as everything was over, Liam offered Louis a job as Agent 20, but Louis said he’d consider it.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, for one, you’ve read the entire booklet about rules and whatnot that Liam handed you. I didn’t even read the whole thing before I signed.”

“I like to know what I’m getting myself into.” Louis says. “And I’m not sure if I really want to join MI6.”

Harry frowns. “Because of the whole dating thing? You know we can take it up with Human Resources-“

“No, not because of that. It’s just…I don’t like to be tied down to a job. I like to work whenever I want however I want-“

“Killing people.” Harry says.

“Killing bad people.” Louis corrects him. “Who deserved to be killed. I’d do it for free, but the pay is just a bonus.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah. You’re probably right. Oh, have you ever…you know, caught those guys who were responsible for your home invasion? You never told me about that.”

“Yeah, I did. Wasn’t hard though, I killed them when I was seventeen. Once I woke up from the coma and no one was around, I managed to sneak out the fire emergency exit and went to one of my good friends that I knew had connections to the mob. They gave me everything they needed, and that’s how I pretty much started to be a contract killer.”

Harry looks at him, astounded. “You were sixteen.”

“So? My family was murdered for no reason whatsoever, so I tracked those idiots down thanks to a few connections. They were three twenty-year-olds who just robbed empty houses but happened to stumble upon a full house.”

Harry is latching on to his every single word. “And how’d you kill them?”

“The same way they killed my family. Tied them to a chair, tortured them for hours before I shot them near the heart and let them bleed out for a few hours until they died.”

“And what did you do with the bodies?”

Louis shakes his head. “I told you I had a friend in the mob. They took care of it, and those three disappeared.”

“But you continued killing for money?”

“By the time I wanted out I was in too deep. I felt so guilty and so bad for killing people for money, but a friend I made on the job told me that these people deserved to die because they did bad things and killed other people as well. The police couldn’t stop them because they had connections and really good lawyers, and they wouldn’t stop killing and doing other bad stuff unless someone killed them. That’s pretty much all I needed. And by the time I could get myself out of that ‘professional assassin’ life, I didn’t want to.” Louis says, and then stops to look at Harry’s expression, trying to figure out whatever he’s thinking.

“But how did you learn so much? So many languages I mean and skills-“

Louis leans back against the lounger. “This guy, the friend I made on the job, helped me with everything. It’s complicated.” He smiles when he sees how captivated Harry is. “Are you happy with the story now?”

Harry nods. “Very happy. I’m glad you’re…I don’t know. Here now.”

“Of course I am.” Louis smiles, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips.

“So how much money did you earn in seven years of killing?”

Louis looks up, calculating. “About…half a billion pounds. Four hundred and a bit.”

Harry’s eyes bulge out of his head. He thought that his paycheck of 1.2 million pounds a year was much, but apparently some people were better off. “And what did you do with it all?”

“Bought cars, places…I still have more than ninety percent of it in different bank accounts, and have no idea what to do with them. So it’s good that we’ve good so much time off now, I can take you anywhere in the world.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I have money, thanks. Wait. If you have so much money, how many people have you killed?”

“Two hundred sixty five.”

“Holy _fuck_.” Harry gasps. “That’s oddly exact.”

“I may not know how much money I have, but I never forget a person I kill.”

“And don’t you want to stop? I mean, with the killing. You have the money to live happily ever after.”

Louis thinks about it. “Yeah. Kozlov was going to be my last kill anyway. I’m actually thinking about taking another job.”

“Oh really?” Harry asks, and his face instantly lights up.

Louis nods, smiling. “Yeah. At the MI6. But not as an agent…sort of a…confidential informant.”

“We don’t have that.” Harry frowns. “Only the police does.”

“Then think of me as an MI6 consultant. You know, someone to help out on missions and whatnot.”

“I think that can be arranged with Liam.” Harry tells him.

Louis nods. “I know, I already talked to him.”

“You did?”

“Mhm.” Louis smiles. “And I do it all for free. I get bored at my house in London anyway, and since I’m not going to work anymore, I have to do something to fill the time.”

Harry smirks as he sits up straight, and grabs Louis by the back of his neck, bringing them closer together.

“How about you do me right now to fill the time?” Harry innocently suggests.

Louis grins, licking his lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story and being amazing, and I hope you're happy with the way the story ended :)
> 
>  
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a new Larry story, called "I'm A Fool For You", and this is the summary:
> 
>  
> 
> _A self-indulgent AU where Louis has an actual girlfriend and Harry is definitely not in love with his straight best friend. Involves pining, sexual tension and a lot of dude bro pal no homo activities._
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I posted a new one shot you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7874887):
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry lives with Gemma who happens to have the worst best friend in the world. The guy stays over almost every night, is completely messy and has bad manners that would cause Harry’s eyes to roll so far back he sees his brain. Gemma leaves for a month, Louis moves in. Harry can’t stand him and some way, they still end up sharing a bed almost every night because of a thunder storm that happened weeks ago. It doesn’t necessarily mean they stopped hating each other, until it does. And if Louis has always had a crush on Harry, is his fault for not expressing it well and allowing him to think that Louis hated him in the first place._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find the AU Meme here](http://www.theboyfriendstagram.com/post/146605277523/harry-lives-with-gemma-who-happens-to-have-the)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post about it on my Tumblr when I'm planning on publishing it, or you could subscribe to me on ao3 for updates :D
> 
> ☆ Follow me on [Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) for more updates about the story, or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ronniebenett) or on  
> Snapchat & Instagram: ronniebennett94 ☆


End file.
